Creature of the Night
by andersonblaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton to be safe from bullies, but what awaits him at Dalton is even worse. What does Kurt do when he finds out Blaine's secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I've simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

Kurt's alarm clock blared, almost instantly waking him up. _Just five more minutes,_ he thought as he fell back into the pillows. But then he remembered what day it was.

Looking at his calendar, he saw a big, red X on today's date of November 15th.

Today was his first day at Dalton.

He immediately rose from his bed, turned his alarm clock off, and opened his closet. The last item on the rack was a blue and red blazer. He carefully pulled it out of his closet and held it in front of him. He's made better decisions when it comes to fashion, but it wasn't like he had a choice. And wearing his own clothes at school was a small sacrifice he had to make to come to Dalton. At least he didn't have to worry about any of his clothes getting ruined by slushies anymore.

He pulled a white dress shirt from his dresser and put it on, quickly buttoning it. After putting on his pants and making sure his hair looked perfect, he tightened his tie around his neck and pulled on the blazer.

He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to stay calm. _You know Blaine, _he told himself. _You're not completely alone. And you'll have the Warblers..._

But Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to join the Warblers just yet. Maybe he should just get situated at Dalton first. He really didn't know too much about Dalton. They placed him in his classes based on his grades at McKinley. What if this was going to be harder than he thought?

Kurt shook his head, as if it would clear the thoughts from his mind. _Shut up._ _You'll be fine. _The other students at Dalton seemed kind enough when he visited. Surely they'll help him, right?

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and set his bag on a dining room chair. He grabbed eggs from the fridge and cracked them onto a pan. Just then, Burt walked downstairs.

"Hey, kid."

Kurt put a slice of bread in the toaster and turned it on. He looked over his shoulder to his father. "Good morning, Dad. Why are you up so early?" It was 5:30 in the morning. Another downside to Dalton was that it was nearly two hours away. He had to get up extra early to get there on time.

"It's gonna be a busy day at the shop. Something's wrong with Mr. Vargas' car and I can't quite figure it out. Plus I have about ten other cars and bikes to work on..."

"Well, let me know if you need any help. I should be home from school around five or six. Breakfast?" He put his eggs on a plate and took a bite out of them, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Nah, I'll pick something up. And you let me know if you have any trouble at Dalton, alright?"

"Of course. But you don't have anything to worry about. Dalton is safe."

Burt shrugged and poured coffee into a mug. "Alright. Good luck, then."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt finished his breakfast and set the plate in the sink. "I should get going. See you later!" He pulled his bag onto his shoulder, looked in the mirror one last time, and almost ran out the door.

When he got in the car, he got a text from Blaine. _Happy first day of school! Hope your day is great! :D _Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in the message. He told Blaine he was on his way and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot, surprised at how big the school is compared to McKinley. He was convinced it had grown a few stories since the last time he was here. Dalton was made up of two huge buildings, one for classes and one for dorms. It seemed like the chances of getting lost were highly likely. He sighed and looked at the clock. 7:45. Classes started in fifteen minutes. He turned the car off and got out, making sure to lock it before realizing they chances of his car getting stolen or vandalized here was small.

He began to walk across the parking lot to the school and found that once he got to there, he had no idea where to go. He looked around the courtyard, trying to find someone that didn't seem busy. Across the concrete space on a wooden bench he saw a tall, blonde boy with is face buried in a book. He seemed kind enough. Kurt walked up to him. "Excuse me?"

The boy looked up. "Yeah?"

Kurt smiled. "Hi, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is?"

"Sure." He stood up and and pointed in the direction of a small brick building off to the side of the school. It seemed miniature next to its neighbor. "It's that small building right over there."

The boy turned back to Kurt. "Welcome to Dalton, by the way. My name's Jeff." He held out his hand and flashed a smile at Kurt, who introduced himself.

"Thanks for the directions. I'll see you around," he told him and started walking towards the office.

When he walked inside, a bell chimed on the door. The office was only a small room, with a desk in one corner and a television and couch in another. There were also a few vending machines selling chips, soda, and candy.

Upon entering, a middle-aged, tan woman with long brown hair turned from her computer to the door. "How may I help you?"

"I'm a new student. My name is Kurt Hummel?" He turned the last sentence into a question, although he wasn't sure why.

"Oh, of course." She typed and clicked on her computer, multiple windows popping up. Kurt noticed a name plate on her desk: _Mrs. Robertson, Secretary. _"Here you are." She clicked a button on the screen and the printer turned on. The secretary dug around in a file cabinet until she found the papers she was looking for. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. You'll have to wear this until you can get a proper ID." She handed him a name tag with his name printed on it. "And I believe that's all. Welcome to Dalton, Mr. Hummel. Feel free to ask any questions you may have throughout the day. I'm sure our students would be delighted to help you."

"Thank you," Kurt said and headed out the door to the school. He was already a couple of minutes late for his first class, and he wasn't even sure which class that was. He found his schedule and studied it. It looked like he had History in room fourteen first period. He unfolded his map and laid it in front of him. The social studies hall was upstairs to the left. He shoved the papers in his bag and hurried up the spiral staircase. It wasn't until he had reached the top that he realized this was the staircase where he met Blaine. He smiled faintly at it before moving on.

He walked down the hall, past rooms ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen...when he reached room fourteen, he paused at the door. Holding his breath, he gave it a small knock.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Behind it stood a tall, skinny man, clad in a white dress shirt with a dark red tie and black pants. He looked like he was in his twenties.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm a new student. I'm sorry I'm late, I had to pick up my schedule and-"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Hummel. I was told we were having a new student coming in today. Please take a seat. There should be an extra book on the shelf." He opened the door further and went back to his place at the board.

Kurt walked into the room. He felt the stares of the other students on his back as he went to the shelf in the back of the room. There was a large variety of different textbooks on it. He quickly glanced around the room at the other students' books, unsure of which he needed. They seemed to all have red books, so he picked an identical book off the shelf and took a seat in the back of the room.

Mr. Williamson had just finished writing a list of terms, half of which Kurt had never seen nor heard of, on the white board. He directed the class to copy them down. As Kurt wrote the words he wondered just how much harder Dalton might be compared to McKinley. He put down his pen and looked around the classroom for the first time.

From what he could tell, the boys here seemed...civilized. The classroom was eerily quiet. At McKinley, he was used to the constant whispering and chatter over the teacher's lecturing. He was used to having to strain his hearing to be able to hear the teachers. Here, the students were silent. Obedient. Not that Kurt was complaining; he had always found it easier to concentrate when it was quiet.

He thought of his friends back at McKinley. They were probably just getting out of glee club now. He only just got here, but he already misses them. He wondered what impromptu performance they decided to put on today. He wondered what drama was going on this morning; who cheated on who now? Who would threaten to leave the club this week? At McKinley, there seemed to always be some kind of rumor or news going around that put the entire glee club in a mood for the rest of the week.

...Which reminded him of the Warblers. He would have to remember to ask Blaine about auditioning when he saw him. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to audition so soon. Maybe he should take a couple of weeks to get used to Dalton first.

Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts by the bell. As the students filed out of the room, Mr. Williamson called Kurt over. "Yes, Mr. Williamson?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to Dalton Academy." He extended his hand and Kurt shook it. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking, where did you happen to transfer from?"

"William McKinley High. It's in Lima, pretty far away. About a two hour drive."

The teacher looked shocked. "Wow. May I ask why you decided to transfer so far from home, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about the reasons for his transfer. "Just...personal issues. I actually met Blaine Anderson, if you know him..." Oh, god. Why did he bring up Blaine? He had nothing to do with their conversation.

Kurt had to admit, the man was intimidating. His facial expression was cold and hard. Kurt tried to look at anywhere but the teacher's eyes. His own eyes settled on Mr. Williamson's desk. There were papers scrambled all over it. If his desk was any indication, he was very unorganized. On the side of his desk, sticking out of a folder was a drawing. Kurt stared at it and realized it was a pair of eyes. It's irises were golden-yellow and the pupils were enlarged. He wondered if Mr. Williamson drew it. If he did, why? Maybe he was just over-thinking things, like he often did.

The teacher replied, "Ah, yes. Mr. Anderson is a very...interesting boy." Kurt noticed that the man stiffened and his voice lowered the tiniest bit, but doesn't question it because in the next moment, he is back to normal and Kurt wonders if he just imagined the entire thing.

An awkward silence followed the teacher's statement. _I really should go, _Kurt thought. _I shouldn't be late for second period..._

As if he read his mind, Mr. Williamson said, "Well, Mr. Hummel, I hope you find Dalton an enjoyable learning environment. Feel free to let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you, Mr. Williamson," Kurt said, and walked out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

His next class was Trigonometry. Kurt aimlessly hurried across the building, not sure where he was going. He tried to straighten out his map to find the math hall. His eyes were scanning the map before he bumped right into someone, crumpling his map once again.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, looking up to see who he had collided with. "David?"

"Kurt! Blaine told me you were transferring today. Do you need help? Where are you going?"

"Um..." Kurt pulled out his schedule. "Trigonometry."

David looked at Kurt's schedule. "With Mr. Parker? I'm in the same class—so is Wes. Come on, let's go. Don't wanna be late!" He spun Kurt around and led him towards the math hall. Kurt silently thanked god for David—turns out he had been walking the wrong way.

"So have you talked to Blaine yet?" David asked him.

"Not yet. I don't know if we have any classes together either."

"You'll run into him sooner or later. Here it is." He nodded towards room forty-six and walked inside.

Sitting at his desk, Mr. Parker was average-sized and bald. He wore a navy blue sweater vest under a white polo shirt. Kurt walked up to his desk and introduced himself to the teacher, who told him the same thing as Mr. Williamson.

On the way to his desk, he heard David shout, "Hey, Kurt!" And motioned for Kurt to come by him. When he got to David, he saw Wes with him. "Hi!"

Kurt smiled, looking at the two boys, and greeted Wes. Maybe he really did have some friends here. His eyes began to scan around the room, looking for an empty seat.

"Oh, there's a seat right here if you want it." Wes pointed at an unoccupied desk behind him and David.

"Thanks." Kurt found a book and took a seat just as class started.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about Dalton just yet. Some classes were easy while others where difficult. Everyone seemed nice, however. They welcomed him in the hallways and helped him find his way around the school. He didn't have to worry about being taunted because he was gay. It was a welcome change.

He and Blaine ended up having the same French class. Kurt had run into him after lunch, and they walked to the class together.

He had met many new people (who were all Warblers, coincidentally). _Jeff from the courtyard, David, Wes, and that guy who helped me find the cafeteria...what was his name? _Kurt's brows furrowed as he tried to remember the boy. _Oh, yeah. Trent. _They were all willing to help him.

Blaine, Wes, and David even invited him for coffee at Dalton's cafe after school. "Just like old times," Kurt mused as they each took a seat at the table.

"So how was your day?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"It was great!" Kurt replied. "Everyone here is so nice. The classes are a little harder, but there's nothing wrong with a challenge, right?" He smiled and took a sip of his mocha. "The kids here are definitely...different compared to McKinley."

At this statement, Wes, David, and Blaine all chuckled, as if there was some kind of inside joke. Kurt chose to ignore it.

"Did any of the teachers give you trouble?" David questioned.

"Not really. Except for Mr. Williamson," Kurt remembered. "He kept...interrogating me. You'd think I was a murder suspect or something."

The three boys exchanged glances. "W-What did he ask?" Blaine said.

"Just where I'm from, why I transferred...and when I told him I met you, he told me you were 'a very interesting man.'" Kurt did his best Mr. Williamson impression, but the boys didn't laugh or smile. Instead they looked at each other. "Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, no," Blaine answered a little too quickly. "It's just that Mr. Williamson can be...hard to please sometimes. He tends to hold grudges."

Kurt nodded, thinking about this and deciding to be careful around his teacher from now on. He looked down at his watch. "Oh, crap," he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I have to go. Gotta be home in time for dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And with that, he left the other boys by themselves.

They waited until Kurt was out of the room to start talking again. "Why do you think Mr. Williamson would go after Kurt?" David wondered.

Wes shrugged. "Something doesn't seem right about this. I can just tell. He always gives me dirty looks whenever I pass him in the hallway. I have no clue why. I've never even taken any of his classes before."

"He did the same thing to me when I first transferred," Blaine told them. "He was always a little more strict to me, called on me when he knew I didn't know the answer, doing anything to make me feel humiliated. I always just passed it off as a bad case of homophobia. Thank god I finally dropped the class."

Silence again.

After thirty seconds or so, David spoke up, his voice barely a whisper. "...What if it's not just homophobia?"

"What do you mean?" Wes asked him.

"If he did it to Wes too...and who knows about the rest of the pack? What if...what if he knows?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You mean about—"

"Of course, about that. What else would I mean?"

"I don't know! How could he know about us? It's not like we go around talking about it in public places."

"What do you think we're doing right now, Blaine? We're in the middle of a freaking coffee shop!"

Blaine sighed and exasperatedly looked around the room.

"We'll have to talk to the others about it later." David grabbed his coffee cup and stood up.

Wes looked up at him. "Wait, you think we should _tell them?_ When Sebastian finds out—"

"It doesn't matter," David told him. "If we're right and Williamson knows about us, we're all in danger."

"Can't we at least wait a few days?" Blaine suggested. "Maybe try to find out more, just to be sure?"

David seemed to contemplate what Blaine said. "Fine. _One week._ Then we're telling them." And with that, he stormed out of the cafe.

* * *

"And after school Blaine and two of his friends invited me for coffee. That's why I was late to dinner."

"Oh, honey, it's okay! As long as you're making friends." Kurt's stepmother Carole told him, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"I'm glad you like it there, Kurt," Burt said.

"So, Finn," Kurt turned his head to his stepbrother. "How are things at McKinley?"

"Same old, same old," he replied. "Puck's sleeping with Santana, me and Rachel are fighting again, Sam and Quinn are still dating..." His face turned red as he mentioned his ex-girlfriend.

"Why are you and Rachel fighting?" Kurt asked. "I swear to god, if it's because of this love pentagon thing you guys have going on—"

Finn looked at Kurt, confused. "What love penta...? Whatever. Anyways, Rachel found out what happened last year..." He dropped his voice and hoped he wouldn't have to explain further in front of his parents.

Fortunately, Kurt understood what he meant: Rachel found out that Finn had slept with Santana. "Oh. I see." He thought about the problem at hand. "I can try to talk to Rachel, if you'd like."

"Thanks, man." Finn smiled at him, thankful that his girlfriend and stepbrother were such good friends, especially now that Rachel didn't have to compete with him for solos. Kurt hadn't spoken to Rachel since he had announced that he was transferring anyways. They needed to catch up.

"Hey, it's almost time for the game to start. You wanna watch, Kurt?" Burt asked his son, picking up his paper plate and throwing it into the garbage can.

"No, thanks. I have homework to do." He got up and went to his room, determined to finish all of it before midnight. He had a five page history essay due Friday, French quiz tomorrow, and a big Trigonometry test on Thursday.

And it was only his first day.

Kurt Hummel wondered what else Dalton had in store for him this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention, this is a story from my old account. I'm working on reposting all of my fics on here. :)**

* * *

It turns out that the coursework at Dalton was a lot harder than Kurt had expected it to be.

Over the next couple of days, Kurt became overwhelmed with schoolwork. Between tests, quizzes, essays, projects, and packets, he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He wasn't even sure when the last time he slept for more than three hours was. Some days, he was so busy studying at Dalton that he lost track of time and the next thing he knew it was nine o' clock. On those days, Blaine let him crash on the couch in his dorm. The next morning, Kurt always made sure to buy him a coffee as a thank you gift.

The amount of books piling up in his locker was starting to get insanely high, almost up to Kurt's waist. Between textbooks and books for research for different essays, there had to be at least forty books in there. Thankfully, Dalton had an extremely large library, and the librarian usually forgave him if his books were a day or two overdue.

Now, Kurt attempted to gather some of the books to carry to his next classes. One by one, he put them in another pile on the hardwood floor in front of his locker. Once he had about ten, he tried to stuff them into his bag but found that only about four of them fit (Why did Dalton's textbooks had to be twice as thick as McKinley's?). He balanced the remaining books on his left arm and used the right to hold on to his bag, which kept sliding down his shoulder from the weight of the books.

As he walked to English class, he felt his books tilt on his arm and they fell to the floor with a slam. He sighed and crouched down to pick them up when Blaine appeared in front of him and began to help him re-stack them. "Thanks," Kurt said, taking the books from Blaine.

"Need help carrying those?" he asked.

"No, that's okay. I don't want you to be late."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I have a subfor Chemistry today. He won't mind." He was already taking a few of the books off of Kurt's arm. They began walking to Kurt's next class together—he was finally learning his way around the enormous school.

"So, um, how was Mr. Williamson this morning?" Blaine asked as casually as he could.

"He was alright, I guess. He didn't ask me anything else but he kept staring at me throughout the entire class. It was more like glaring, really. I don't know what his problem is."

"Well, if he gives you a hard time, you know Wes, David, and I are always here if you need help with homework or anything."

"Thanks, Blaine. I really appreciate it. Everything. Helping me adjust, letting me crash at your dorm..."

"It's no problem, really. Maybe you can give me a heads up next time, though. I can order a pizza or something for us. Last time I'm pretty sure I heard your stomach growling all the way across the room." Kurt chuckled, embarrassed. Blaine winked at him and Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second or two. Was Blaine...flirting with him?

"O-Okay," Kurt stuttered and thought, _Come on! Stop being such an idiot. Say something; go after him already before someone else does. He won't be single forever, you know. _But what the hell was he supposed to say? Every other time he had a crush on someone, he found a way to mess it up.

After a long internal argument, he finally settled on "See you tonight, then?"

"It's a date." Blaine walked away with a smirk, and Kurt pinched himself, convinced he was still sleeping and this was all just a dream. _It's a date._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent that night studying, writing, eating, talking, and laughing. They both managed to finish their French essays that weren't due until next week, and Kurt felt ready for his History test tomorrow. He refused to let Mr. Williamson give him anything lower than a B.

It was already 10:00 PM. The pizza box was empty and his pen was out of ink. He'd done enough writing tonight to last a lifetime.

Somewhere around 11:30, the exhausted pair crashed on the couch, and Kurt's head ended up on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt was also the first to wake up the next morning. Eyes heavy from sleep, it took him a while to realize where he was.

_Shit._

He forgot to call his father last night.

He jolted off the couch and found his phone on the floor. When he turned it on, a flood of missed alerts came through. _17 missed calls. 24 new text messages._

_Dad (9:50 PM): Where are you? Are you okay?_

_Dad (9:51 PM): Are you stuck in traffic or something?_

_Dad (9:58 PM): Kurt?_

_Dad (10:13 PM): Kurt, where the hell are you? Why aren't you answering my calls?_

_Finn (10:44 PM): Hey, are you okay? Your dad's freaking out..._

They continued like that for the next three hours.

Oh my god, Burt was going to kill him.

He pressed the call button and waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, dad."

"Kurt? Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all night! What happened? Are you okay? Did-"

"Dad! I'm okay, I am. I'm so sorry. Last night I came to Blaine's dorm to study and I fell asleep. I know I should have called you but I forgot."

"Just...are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine."

He heard his father sigh. "I was worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry, Dad. I am."

"I know."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Blaine had woken up. "I, um...I have to go. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Alright."

Kurt hung up and turned to Blaine. "Hey."

"Hey," Blaine said. "Was that your dad?"

"Uh-huh. I forgot to call him last night. He wasn't happy."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood in the middle of Blaine's dorm as he scrambled around, looking for papers and books and cleaning up plates and coffee cups.

"I'm gonna go grab some breakfast from the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks." He began to stuff textbooks into his bag.

"Need any help?" Blaine was frantically looking around for something.

"Nah, I'm...I'm okay." So Kurt left the room to go downstairs.

As he walked out of the door, David walked out of his, which was just a few doors down. "Well hey there," he said, catching up to Kurt. "Fun night?" He wiggled his eyebrows him playfully, but Kurt glared at him.

"Whoa, scary Kurt. Okay then...hey, what's wrong?" Kurt had stormed off and was now a couple of feet ahead of the other boy.

"Nothing," Kurt replied, knowing that David knew this was a lie but not saying anything else. He didn't really want to talk to David about this. He didn't know who he _did_ want to talk to about it.

Why did he always have to mess things up? Every single time he liked someone, he did something to upset the other person. Half the time it was subconsciously, like now. Kurt just didn't get why Blaine was so upset. They didn't kiss. They didn't do anything. All they did was fall asleep on the same freaking couch after a long night of studying. Why did Blaine seem upset about it? Why couldn't he just get it right for once?

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You _can't be with him,_ Blaine."

"I know, Sebastian! I know I'll never have a chance. I can't do this to him. I _won't._"

"So did you just gather is all in here to inform us that you're in love with a human who you'll never even give a chance or is there something else?" Trent interrupted.

"And why is it in my dorm and not yours?" Sebastian demanded.

Trent (and Blaine) ignored Sebastian. "Seriously, Blaine, I feel for you. I do. It's just that I'd rather not spend the next half hour listening to an angsty Blaine rant on and on about 'unrequited love'. I'm still recovering from you and Jeremiah—"

"Can we please stop talking about that?" Blaine said quickly and turned pink as the boys around him snickered.

Trent continued talking. "—And especially when this time, the love is quite obviously _not _unrequited!" He threw his hands up. "There. I said it." When he saw the looks on his friends' faces, he added, "Come on, you were all thinking it."

The only sounds in the room were the silent, stifled laughs of the other Warblers. Blaine turned as red as a tomato but continued with what he was saying.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we need Kurt." Blaine said, and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Jeff asked, and the mood of the boys became a little more serious.

"One of the history teachers, Mr. Williamson...we think he might know something. About us."

"What do you mean?" Jeff exclaimed.

"How?" Thad questioned.

"Seriously?" Trent asked.

"That's impossible!" Nick shouted.

"We don't know anything for sure. But he just seems more...hostile around us. Wes and I have gone through it, and now Kurt is."

"What are you talking about? Kurt isn'tone of us," Sebastian reminded him.

"Mr. Williamson seems to think he is, ever since he told him that he knew me."

"So this all comes back to you."

"Listen, I told you we're not even sure yet—"

"Who is 'we?'"

"Blaine, Wes, and I," David told Sebastian.

"So what are you asking? Do you want us to start a stakeout and follow him around everywhere to make sure he doesn't have a secret closet full of wolfsbane and silver bullets?"

"All I'm saying is that we should be on the lookout. If you see anything suspicious, let the rest of us know. That's all."

"Seems easy enough," Nick said. "I guess we're better safe than sorry."

Sebastian scoffed at Nick, seeming repulsed at the thought of someone disagreeing with him.

Blaine sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you guys at Warbler practice, then." He turned around and walked out of Sebastian's dorm.

* * *

"So we ended up falling asleep on the couch at around midnight, and when I woke up my head was on his shoulder. But we didn't even _do_ anything. I don't get why he seems so upset."

Kurt sunk into Rachel's beanbag chair. They were in her room, telling each other about school, friends, drama, and life.

"Maybe he just kind of panicked and didn't know how to react. I know that's what happens with Finn sometimes. I'll do or say something and I guess he wasn't prepared for it or something and he'll get upset..." Rachel's expression saddened.

"Speaking of Finn, what's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to make up with him."

"How did you even know we were fighting?"

"Stepbrothers, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I forgot. What, am I the topic of your family dinner conversations now?"

"...Actually, yes, you were, for one night. You can't seriously say you didn't think he would tell me."

Rachel sighed in surrender.

"Now tell me about it. What happened?"

"We were in glee club and Mr. Schue told me Quinn and Sam were getting the solo for sectionals...which reminds me, did you ever audition for the Warblers?"

"We'll talk about that later. Don't try to change the subject, Miss Berry. Keep going."

Rachel groaned, took a seat on the edge of her bed, and continued talking. "Finn stood up for me, but Santana kept going on and on. We got into an argument, and then she told me that she and Finn slept together last year. She humiliated me in front of the entire glee club." Tears formed in her eyes. "And then Finn told me it was true, and I just don't understand why he would do that to me. It isn't even the 'sleeping with Santana' part that hurts most. It's that he felt like he couldn't be honest with me about it. I just thought...I thought I could trust him to tell me the truth, you know?"

Kurt got up and moved next to Rachel on her bed. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. He should have been honest with you."

"God, why am I such an _idiot? _Finn doesn't even deserve me. Especially not now." Tears were streaming down her face now.

"That's not true, honey. He loves you. I know you may not think so, but he really, really loves you. And you love him, right?"

"Of course I do. But I...he'll never forgive me."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel bawled and hugged her pillow. If there was anyone she felt that she could trust about this, it was Kurt. "After Finn told me about that...Santana kept rubbing it in my face and I just wanted to make him angry, make him feel as hurt as I did. I ran into Puck in the hallway and we came back here and..."

"Rachel..." Kurt said cautiously. "Please, _please _tell me you didn't have sex with Puck." He abruptly stood up when he realized that if she did, it was probably on this bed.

But Rachel shook her head. "We just...made out," she said in between sobs. "But what was I thinking? He'll probably think I'm just like Quinn. I'm putting him through the same thing all over again. And with the same guy! God, why did I have to go and do that? What's wrong with me? I'm a stupid, cheating slut." She buried her face in her hands.

"No, no, Rachel," Kurt took his seat on the bed again and wrapped Rachel's hands in her own. "No, you're not. You're not like Quinn at all."

"You don't think so?"

"No, I don't. For one, you're far more talented." He pushed a stray hair behind Rachel's ear and smiled when he noticed Rachel gave a tiny chuckle. At least he was making progress.

"Me and Finn are already fighting. How am I supposed to tell him about this? Surely he'll break up with me now. I knew it would come sooner or later anyways." Another wave of tears flooded her eyes.

"You can start by forgiving him. If you can forgive him, maybe he'll forgive you, too." Kurt pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "But you have to tell him. It doesn't matter if he wasn't honest with you. You need to be honest with him so he knows he can trust you to tell the truth. You two may break up for now, but it won't be permanent. I know you two. You'll find your way back to each other in the end." Kurt wasn't sure whether to smile or cringe at the cheesiness of that last sentence, but it seemed to cheer up Rachel a little bit, so he let it go.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rachel told him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "You're a really good friend, you know that?"

"Oh, I know." The pair giggled and Rachel playfully nudged Kurt in the side. "I'll go order take-out." They had somewhat of a tradition; whenever one of them was heartbroken, they spent the night eating Chinese take-out and watching and singing along to Barbra Streisand. It was a good way to take their minds off of everything that was happening, and they enjoyed each others' company. Their diva attitudes may get in the way sometimes, but at the end of the day, Rachel was Kurt's best friend.

* * *

The next morning, when Kurt got home from his sleepover with Rachel, Burt and Carole told him they wanted to talk to him before breakfast. Kurt figured it was about the other night, and tried to come up with reasonable excuses as he ate.

"Kurt, we understand that you may be having a hard time adjusting to Dalton, work-wise. We're so proud of you for working so hard, sweetie." Carole said to him. "So I spoke with your father, and we decided to ask you if you wanted to start boarding at Dalton."

That was about the last thing Kurt was expecting to hear. "R-Really? Oh, wow. I...I don't know. It would be easier since I wouldn't have to drive back and forth every day, and I would have more time to do my work. I already practically board there half the time, but I think the administration is on to me."

He chuckled. "But I would really miss seeing you guys, not to mention all my friends from McKinley...and how would we afford it?"

"I already called the school and they said they would be happy to give us some financial aid," Burt informed him. "Just take a couple of days to think about it and let us know, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you so much." Kurt hugged his parents, who then began to scramble around the house to prepare breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn stumbled down the stairs, still half-asleep. "S'breakfast ready yet?" he asked, and when he entered the kitchen the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon seemed to wake him up. When Carole placed the plate of bacon in the center of the table, Finn became more alert and dug in.

Now that he was fully awake, Kurt figured now was as good a time as ever to talk to him about Rachel. "Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded towards the living room. Finn grabbed another piece of bacon and carried it with him as he walked to the next room. "Yeah?"

"I talked to Rachel last night. She's miserable, Finn."

"She...she is?" Finn asked. "Did she tell you what happened? With her and Puck and..."

"Wait, how did you find out?"

"She called me at two in the morning."

"Oh." This surprised Kurt. He thought Rachel should have told Finn face-to-face, but he pushed it aside. "She thinks you think that she's just like Quinn, as far as the cheating part. She thinks you don't want her."

"But I do. I mean—I do, but after what she did—I don't know."

"That's why you need to talk to each other. Things will never get any better if you don't."

"What am I supposed to say? I lied to her, Kurt!"

"Apologizing is usually a good start. She seems ready to forgive you. You two just have a lot of problems you need to sort through and talk about. I think you just kind of let them all build up without really doing anything to solve them, and now it's like you're both bursting at the seams. You just need to sit down and talk without having it end it in an argument. Let her know how you feel, and she'll tell you how she feels. Honesty is key."

Finn just stared at his stepbrother, astonished. "How are you so good at giving relationship advice?"

"I was never exactly 'popular', Finn. When I wasn't planning Barbie and Ken's wedding, I was spent most of my childhood in front of the television. I loved seeing couples have problems and figuring out how to get through them. I guess I just kind of learned from it." Which is weird, he thought, considering now that he had a maybe-soon-to-be-relationship of his own to deal with, he had no idea what to do.

"Ah, well...thanks a lot, dude. I owe you one."

"You're welcome."

* * *

By the end of the weekend, Kurt had come to a decision.

He was going to board at Dalton.

After a few phone calls, he was assigned a dorm (on the same floor as Blaine) and was given a key on Tuesday morning. He had only brought a few changes of clothes in an old duffel bag; he planned to pack up the rest later.

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The dorm, much like the others, was one big room. In the back of it was a platform where a bed, along with a nightstand and dresser, was. When the platform ended, there was a black leather couch in front of a black coffee table and television. A few feet behind the couch was a short counter where a coffee pot and microwave sat. The bathroom was off to the side. The floor and furniture were made of dark brown hardwood, as well as the walls in the middle section of the dorm where the couches and entertainment center sat.

He set his bag on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, leaning his head back. He was exhausted, to say the least. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in at least two weeks, and just _looking_ at the stack of books on his desk makes his head ache.

Then he remembered that none of his work was due until at least Thursday, if not later. Taking a day off will never hurt anybody, right? It was time for him to fix this problem with Blaine.

He sprang up from the couch and walked out of his dorm. He walked down the hallway to the last dorm before the staircase started and knocked on its door. A few moments passed without a response, so he knocked again. He knew Blaine was in there, and he wasn't going to let him get away. A couple of seconds later, just as Kurt was about to knock again, Blaine opened the door, still in his pajamas. "Uh, hey, Kurt."

"Good morning, Blaine. I'm boarding here now and I was wondering if you wanted to have a dorm-warming party tonight? You can invite Wes and David and the other Warblers. I can rent a few movies and—"

"Sorry, Kurt, tonight isn't really good. I have a lot of studying to do."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"I'm busy then, too. Ms. Bennett is having us do this big project for her web design class. It'll probably take me all night to finish..."

"Oh. That's alright, I'll just ask David or Wes, then."

"Bye, Kurt." He closed his dorm door.

Kurt couldn't believe him. He knew Blaine was lying to him. He was hiding something, and Kurt was going to find out what it was.

* * *

"Hey, David!" Kurt called down the hall, running up to the Warbler.

"Hey, Kurt," he said. "What's up?"

"What's going on with Blaine? He's been acting weird lately and I think I'm not really sure why."

"What do you mean?" David interrupted, trying to buy himself some time to come up with an acceptable excuse. Tonight was a full moon; the entire pack was on edge today.

"He's been kind of distant lately. He ignored me and I'm pretty sure he lied about his plans when I asked him if he wanted to hang out tonight. Since you guys were close, I thought maybe he would have told you something."

David tried to remain calm. "Sorry, I don't know. I have to go." He took off down the stairs before Kurt tried to question him more.

* * *

That night, Kurt sat alone in his dorm, his rough draft for another history essay in front of him. He took a drink of his coffee and stared out the window in front of his desk. He wasn't sure what time it was when he began to doze off and his head hit the desk.

He woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache. He really was exhausted, and his stomach had been growling for hours now. He tried to remember the last time he ate. This morning? No. He had meant to, but with what happened with Blaine and David, he had forgotten. He hadn't eaten any lunch either.

If Kurt was right, he hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast. He stood up, figuring he should fix that problem and go get something to eat. But right before he turned around, he saw something out of his window. A tiny light. He turned back towards the window and saw that there were two of them. Out in the woods across from Dalton, a dark figure stood right where the trees ended. It looked like an animal of some sort, and that's when Kurt realized that those lights where its eyes shining in the moonlight.

What scared him most is that it seemed to be staring right at him.

Kurt shook his head and looked away. _You really do need to eat and sleep more often, _he told himself. _It's causing you to hallucinate now._

Because when he looked back out the window, the creature was gone.

* * *

He walked downstairs to the school's cafe (god bless it for staying open so late at night) and ordered a sandwich. "Make that two," he added at the last minute. Screw it. He was starving.

He paid for his food and sat at an empty table. He tried to be patient as he unwrapped the first sandwich, but it was like his body was begging him for it and wouldn't take no for an answer. He practically stuffed the entire first half of it in his mouth at once. It was delicious. He had almost forgotten what food tasted like. He tried to eat the second half more slowly, tearing off small pieces and popping them into his mouth instead of eating it whole. He had decided to order a water instead of a coffee, because he was pretty sure this school had made him develop an extreme dependency on caffeine from the past two weeks and he figured it wasn't a very healthy habit.

Just then, another boy walked into the cafe and ordered a coffee (it seemed like the entire student body was dependent on caffeine; Kurt was glad to see he wasn't the only one).

He studied the empty cafe. He and Kurt were the only ones there. There were at least five vacant tables, but he took a seat across from Kurt, at the same table.

Kurt stared at him. "Uh...hello?"

"Hi!" The student seemed awfully cherry for eleven o' clock at night. He flashed Kurt a bright smile. "What's your name?"

Kurt looked at the boy. He hadn't seen him around before. He was tall with messy black hair that fell below his ears and stuck out in all directions.

When Kurt didn't reply, he said, "I'm Tony. Nice to meet you! I just transferred here today. This place sure is crazy."

Kurt told Tony his name. "Hummel, right?"

Oh my god. Who was this kid? How did he know Kurt? "...Yes. Not to be rude, but do I know you?"

Tony face turned red. "Oh, god, sorry. I probably sound creepy—"

"Just a little."

"My uncle has told me about you. He's a history teacher here. His name is Paul Williamson."

Kurt gawked at Tony in shock. He was Mr. Williamson's _nephew? _What had he said about him? "What did he tell you?"

"Not much. Just that you're new. He talks about his students a lot. He really loves his job. He says you're a good student."

Kurt found this hard to believe considering how hard the teacher was pushing him and how much extra work he's given him, but he decided to go along with it. "Oh, yeah. Well, he's a really good teacher." He remembered his first day at Dalton, when Mr. Williamson had interrogated him. He remembered how interested he seemed in Kurt, how intensely he had looked at him.

He remembered seeing those drawings on his desk. The images kept finding their way into Kurt's thoughts.

For some reason, something in the back of his mind told him those drawings were important, like they had some kind of significance. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to investigate it.

He had finished his second sandwich and decided this was the perfect opportunity to leave. "It's getting late. I should get to bed." He stood up and gathered the sandwich wrappers on the table.

"Of course. Goodnight, Kurt," Tony said as the other boy tossed away his garbage and headed towards the stairs.

Kurt climbed the stairs quickly. He went inside his dorm, closed the door, and ran to his desk. He took a paperclip off of a stack of worksheets and stuffed it in his pocket, along with a travel flashlight, before silently leaving his dorm. He walked back down the hall and stopped in his tracks when he got to the staircase. Holding his breath and gripping the handrail for support, he peered around the corner to see downstairs. Thankfully, it seemed as if Tony had returned to his dorm and the cafe had closed for the night. The bottom floor was completely empty. Glad to see that the coast was clear, he gingerly descended down the stairs. He was also glad that he remembered to skip the fourth stair from the bottom, which tended to creak when stepped on.

He managed to make his way out of the building and across campus without attracting any attention (if anyone was still awake at this hour). He walked around the school, looking for a back entrance, and found one right below the Social Studies wing. He pulled the paperclip out of his pocket, straightened it, and after about ten minutes of fumbling and frustration, managed to pick the lock on the door.

He walked inside and found himself in a rather large janitor's closet. For a moment, he thought about how great these would have been at McKinley; compared to the closets bullies pushed him into, this was like a mansion. When he stepped inside, the lights came on, and Kurt's head snapped around the room. There didn't seem to be anyone there. "Hello?" he whispered, but no one replied. The only sound in the room was Kurt's breathing. He rushed towards the door on the opposite end of the room. That was when he noticed a small paper taped on the wall that read "lights motion-activated." _Oh. _Kurt turned the lock on the door and stepped into the hallway.

Staying close to the wall, he made his way towards the stairs. He wondered if there was anyone in the building. Did Dalton even have security?

By the time he reached the second floor, he realized there was probably no one here and started to feel a little less anxious about getting caught.

He walked a little faster until he reached Mr. Williamson's room. He picked the lock again and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He turned on his flashlight and waved it around the room. He shined the light on the teacher's desk and walked towards it. Everything seemed to look almost the same as it did the first time Kurt saw it. He shifted a couple of papers around and looked underneath them. All he found were worksheets, essays, and post-it notes with meaningless little notes written on them.

They had to be here somewhere. He spun around to find a file cabinet. He opened up the first drawer, looking through the multiple files of paper he had sorted, but found nothing. He got the same result for the middle drawer. However, the bottom shelf was different.

The first ten or so files were papers from students, from report cards to letters to detention and tardy slips. After that, however, were files labeled "research," "theories," "sightings," "drawings," and more.

Kurt looked down at them, fascinated but becoming a bit scared. He pulled out the "drawings" file first, making sure to remember where it was in the cabinet so nothing will seem out of place. He set it on a student desk and looked inside.

The first item in the file was a sketch of an animal's face. A wolf, maybe. No. Definitely a wolf. Its mouth was wide open, revealing razor-sharp canine teeth. The fur was light gray and it's eyes were completely black. It looked vicious.

The next couple of drawings were almost the same, except the wolf's eye or fur color changed. There were a couple of Polaroid photos of different parts of the wolf, like a close up on an eye or paw or fur. There was one that alarmed Kurt the most. It was a picture of deep, long claw marks in the dirt, and in the corners of the picture you could see blood splattered on the nearby leaves and tree barks. What the hell was it? Why was Mr. Williamson so interested in wolves? They had nothing to do with American history, that was for sure.

Next he found the picture he had seen on his desk on his first day, the drawing of the golden eyes. Now he realized they were almost identical to the eyes in the rest of the pictures.

All of the pictures and sketches were interesting, but what exactly did they mean? Why did Mr. Williamson have them?

Kurt took pictures of a couple of the drawings with his phone and decided to look at them later. He put them all back into the file in the same order he found them in and stuffed it back into the cabinet. Then he found a file stuffed with newspaper clippings and articles from different websites.

_Animal Attack in Zanesville_

_Man Found Dead in Graymont_

_Wolf Kills Local Police Officer_

They seemed to get more gruesome as he went on. Kurt typed into his phone the titles of the articles and the dates of the attacks. He would have to look at them later. It was getting really late, almost one o' clock, and he needed to get _some _sleep. So he put all of the files back in the cabinet, made sure not a paper was out of place, and left the building the same way he came in.

He couldn't believe he didn't get caught.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what he had found the night before. As soon as he had gotten back to his dorm, he collapsed into his bed, not bothering to shower or change his clothes or...do _anything,_really, even though he had work to do.

First period in Mr. Williamson's class was incredibly...intense. Kurt could have sworn the teacher kept looking at him, as if he knew what he did last night, but Kurt knew from experience that when he was feeling guilty he tended to make things up in his head. There was no way of knowing that Mr. Williamson knew.

He couldn't concentrate all day. He just wished he could skip school and spend the rest of his day finding out more about those pictures and articles. He was rather jumpy all day, too, feeling as if Mr. Williamson would pop up behind him at any moment and ask what he was doing in his classroom at one o' clock in the morning. Because come on, there is not _one _good excuse to answer that question.

The day seemed to go on even slower than usual. By the time 3:15 came around, it felt like he had been in the school for years.

As he rushed to get back to his dorm, Blaine ran up to him, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey!" Kurt jumped at the action and nearly tripped on one of the benches nearby. "Whoa, there," Blaine said, clutching Kurt's arm to steady him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kurt replied, brushing off his blazer. He started walking again, trying not to look like he was in too much of a hurry. Blaine strolled alongside him. "Just...it's been a long day, and..." Kurt stopped mid-sentence, not really sure what to say. Things were still a little awkward between him and Blaine.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." Blaine told him. "I'm sorry I was kind of an asshole to you yesterday."

"Oh, no, you weren't...it's okay." He held open one of the double doors for Blaine and they both walked inside.

"Oh!" Blaine looked surprised that Kurt had forgiven him so easily. "Okay, then. The Warblers and I are going out for pizza tonight. Sectionals is this weekend, and we wanted to have a pre-competition party. Would you like to come?"

They had stopped walking, both of them standing in front of Blaine's dorm. Kurt took a moment to reply. He really wanted to spend the day alone and doing some research, but he didn't want Blaine to think that he was still mad at him (which he was a little bit, but still).

So the next thing he knew, he found himself saying yes. "It's funny how much the Warblers seem to take interest in me even though I'm not one of them."

"Yeah, well, they've heard a lot about you from me, and they have pretty high expectations, so you'd better live up to them...or else." Blaine smiled jokingly.

"Then tell them they won't be disappointed," Kurt said, and walked down the hall and into his own dorm.

* * *

Blaine closed the door to his dorm and took off his blazer and tie. Last night took every drop of energy from his body. He thought the transformations were supposed to get easier as they went on, but they just seemed to be getting more and more tiring and painful. All he wanted to do was sleep, and he doubted the others felt much different.

So why the pack wanted to "officially" meet Kurt tonight, he had no idea. He just hoped they wouldn't be too hard on him.

He send a mass text out to the group. _Kurt will be there. Play nice._

He really hoped things would go smoothly.

* * *

"So, Kurt, how's Dalton treating you so far?" Trent asked after ordering drinks.

They were at a small pizza parlor just outside of Westerville. It was more like half-sports bar, half-pizza parlor, with a bar and multiple TVs showing different sports games on the other side of the restaurant.

"Not bad. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be, but it's okay, I guess." He spun his cup of water around in his hands.

"Has Mr. Williamson loosened up on you a bit?" David queried.

Kurt groaned. "I wish. If anything, he's made it harder. I just wish he would give me a break. I mean, I don't even know what I did to make him hate me."

"Ah, well, if you ever need help, David has one of the highest GPAs in the school. I'm not too bad either, if I say so myself." Wes smirked. "We'd love to help you out."

"Thanks. I might have to take you up on that. I'm not sure how much more work I can handle until my brain explodes."

The Warblers, along with the rest of the restaurant, burst into cheers as the Buckeyes scored a touchdown.

"Want a drink?" Sebastian asked Blaine with an almost evil-looking smile on his face, gesturing towards the bar. Blaine glared at him, shook his head, and sighed.

Kurt wondered if his dad was watching the game. He hoped he would have enough time to visit him this weekend. He knew he would miss his family and friends when he chose to board here, but he never thought he would miss them this much.

Because when it came down to it, Blaine, Wes, and David were his only friends. He barely knew any of the Warblers, and all his schoolwork left little time to socialize.

He remembered Tony for a moment but immediately pushed the thought away. He didn't want to think about Mr. Williamson or any of his family members tonight. He just wanted to have fun.

So, when Sebastian offered him a beer, Kurt took it, not bothering to care how he got it when he was underage.

He drank in little sips, and when he finally finished it, Sebastian pushed another one his way. "No, no, thanks," Kurt protested.

"Oh, come on. Loosen up a little! You're so worried about school that it's like you forgot the definition of 'fun.' One more will never hurt anybody, right?"

So Kurt drank it.

And another.

And suddenly, every word out of Blaine's mouth was hilarious. He felt a little light-headed, but didn't care. The people around them in the restaurant turned their heads as Kurt's laughter became more and more obnoxious. He leaned into Blaine's shoulder, cackling uncontrollably.

Blaine looked to Sebastian. "How many drinks did you give him?"

"Oh, just one or two. Maybe three or four. I don't know, I didn't bother counting."

_You've got to be kidding me. _For a leader, Sebastian sure was irresponsible. It was his idea to bring Kurt here in the first place, and now he got him he plan this...?

That was the thing about Sebastian. You never knew what to expect. One minute, he could be smiling and laughing, and the next he'd be a total asshole. Not to mention that he was the cause of about ninety percent of the group's problems. Blaine wondered how he was even the leader. He sure as hell didn't remember voting for him.

Next to him, Kurt clung to Blaine's arm, still laughing. Blaine slid out of the booth, then wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and dragged him out. "I think it's time for us to go home."

"But Blaaaaaaine!" Kurt slurred. "S'b'stian was just telling me this hilaaarious joke...something about a...a farmer and a nun...That was a good one..." And he started cracking up again.

"Alright. Time to go home. We'll see you guys tomorrow." He kept his arm around Kurt's waist as he stumbled out of the building.

"I wasn't ready to leave yet..."

"Oh, I think you were." They made their way across the lot to Blaine's car. He opened the backseat door with one hand, and lifted Kurt inside of it.

"I can sit in front, y'know. I'm not twelve." Blaine closed the door and sat behind the wheel. "Lemme out. I wanna go back in...your friends are soooo much fun..." His head fell against the window.

"Oh yeah, seems like you had a blast."

"I did."

They drove in silence for the next twenty minutes until they reached Dalton. Blaine practically carried Kurt across the grass, into the building, and up the stairs. He unlocked the door to his dorm and finally laid Kurt down on the couch, who was silent as Blaine poured him a cup of water. "Drink this." Kurt was oddly eager, and drank half the cup in one big gulp. "I'd get you coffee, but I'd have to go downstairs and that would mean leaving you alone and drunk in my dorm." Kurt didn't say anything in reply. He only sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

Blaine was taken aback By the question. I mean, there were times when he thought he was in love, but he just ended up getting his heart broken. Why was Kurt asking him?

"No."

Kurt just made a noise in reply, and for a minute, the room was silent.

"Sometimes I just wish somebody would love me, you know? For the past two years, I've went after people who I thought I loved, or at least liked, and I screwed it up." He chuckled sadly. "Hell, one even went on to be my stepbrother. Either way, the feelings are never returned. I'm just tired of going after people when it just ends up with my heart getting broken." The entire time he spoke, his eyes never moved from the ceiling. "This time, I was hoping it would be different..."

"What do you mean, 'this time?'"

Kurt was silent again for a moment, then shook his head. "...Nothing. The moral of the story is, I'm tired of being lonely. At McKinley, everyone was always walking around, holding hands and kissing their boyfriends or girlfriends in the hallways, and me? I had no one. And it _sucked_ knowing that even if I did have a boyfriend, I wouldn't be able to do any of that stuff with them at school. I was bullied enough as it was."

Blaine simply stared at him. He had no idea Kurt felt so alone. He didn't know what to say. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"I'm just happy I'm out of there."

"Are you? Happy?"

Another long pause. "I don't know. I'm happy that I can be myself here, but it's so hard. I don't even remember the last time I got a decent amount of sleep. Not to mention all this shit with Mr. Williamson. To be honest, though, you're one of the only things that really make me happy here. I don't have to pretend around you."

Again, Blaine was at a loss for words. How does a person reply to that? "Oh." _Oh._ _Damn it, Anderson, he says that and all you can say is "oh?"_

"That's, um...that's really nice of you to say." _God, what am I saying? _He had to admit he tended to get flustered around the other boy. His heart raced and his mouth ran at a hundred miles per hour. In short, he was a blabbering idiot around Kurt, and he didn't know how to feel or what to do about it.

Kurt lay his head on the pillow and mumbled "Mhm. G'night, Blaine."

"Night." Blaine stayed seated at his chair for a while, not thinking about anything. Once he caught himself nodding off, however, he decided to go to bed. He brought out a blanket from his bedroom and laid it on top of Kurt's body. He then turned off the lights and finally let himself sleep after a long, long day.

* * *

Kurt was greeted with a pounding headache when he woke up the next morning.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Blaine said cheerfully, walking past the couch clad in his uniform.

"Ugh," Kurt mumbled and buried his head in the pillow until a few seconds later, when he found himself rushing to the bathroom. _Fuck. _What did he do last night? As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember a thing.

Blaine put a glass of water next to the sink. "I'm guessing I should tell the office you're sick today?"

"What happened last night?"

"Sebastian gave you more than a few drinks."

"He—what? I swear to god, when I see that man—"

"I won't hold you back. I do, however, think that you should wait until tomorrow."

Kurt groaned and took a drink of water. "I think I'm okay. For now. I'm gonna go to my dorm. Would you mind bringing me my work?"

"Sure. Try not to die on me."

"Can't make any promises." He walked out the door and down the hall to his own room. The pile of work on his desk grew taller and taller every day he put it off. He would do it today if his head didn't feel like a hammer was pounding on it and a small candle flame looked as bright as the sun.

So he got into bed, pulled the blankets over his head, and slept for the rest of the day. One more day of procrastination couldn't hurt.

_Yes, it could, _his conscience told him. _It hurt last time you did it._

_Shut up._

* * *

Before lunch that day, Blaine found Sebastian talking to Nick and Jeff. "Sebastian!" he called, and the brown-haired boy turned around.

"Hey, buddy!" he said. "How's your day going? Kurt doing okay? I haven't seen him around all day."

What an asshole. "How can you call yourself our 'leader' if you're literally one of the most irresponsible people at this school? Because really, I don't know what possessed you to make you do that to Kurt, but—"

"It's not like I forced him into it, Blaine."

"Really? Pushing beer after beer towards him?"

"He could have said no."

"He was already drunk! He couldn't think clearly!"

"It's not my fault the kid's a lightweight." Sebastian scoffed and turned back to Nick and Jeff, but Blaine was stubborn.

"What I don't understand is why you did it. What do you have against Kurt that you had to sabotage him?"

Sebastian sharply turned on his heel and faced Blaine again. Raising his voice, he snapped, "I did it because this can't end well, Blaine, and you know it. He needs to stay away from you and us and vice versa."

"So now you're saying that you were just trying to protect him by getting him completely hammered? Because if that's what you're trying to tell me, Sebastian, then I would suggest coming up with a better strategy instead of trying to give him alcohol poisoning."

Sebastian had already begun to turn away. Blaine, satisfied that he got to say what he wanted, let him go, and turned around to walk towards the cafeteria.

* * *

That same afternoon, Kurt woke up and rolled over on his bed. His headache had gotten considerably better, and he felt less sick now. He had only gotten a hangover once before, and he thought that was bad. This, however, was about ten times worse. Sebastian better look out when he finds him tomorrow.

He figured now was a good time to do that research he had been meaning to get to. The school day wouldn't be over for another two hours, so he could have privacy. After downing another aspirin for his headache, he picked his phone out of his bag and set it on the bed along with his laptop. He opened up a search engine and typed in the title of the first article. The first result looked like it was a match. He clicked on it and scanned through the article.

Animal Attack in Zanesville

Last night in Zanesville, Ohio, a couple was attacked while camping in the woods...

...Dana Groban, 26, and Michael Groban, 27 were found dead near the campsite...

...mauled bodies...claw marks...

The other articles were almost the same things, only different people in different locations. Kurt kept researching for the next hour, looking at the pictures he saw in the folders and reading more articles. He found them rather interesting despite the goriness of it all. But he still wasn't any closer to finding out why Mr. Williamson was so interested in all of this. It just didn't make sense.

So he decided that tonight he would go back to Mr. Williamson's classroom and find more information. Something was up with all of these photos and newspaper clippings. Kurt couldn't exactly describe it, but he felt that something was wrong, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

It wasn't until around ten o'clock at night that Kurt was able to get Blaine to leave. He had insisted on staying with Kurt for the evening, keeping him company and making sure he felt better. Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was hovering around him today, but he didn't bother asking.

When Blaine left, Kurt took his phone and flashlight again and slipped out of his dorm and the building. It felt like deja-vu, considering the exact same chain of events had happened just a few days ago.

The difference between the two times is that this time, Kurt stopped abruptly halfway up the school's staircase.

Because he saw someone in the hallway, walking towards the other side. Kurt carefully took another step up to see better.

The figure kept walking until he got to a certain room. Mr. Williamson's room. He then turned to the side. Kurt saw his face and realized it was his history teacher.

Why is he here this late at night? Did he know Kurt would be here?

The teacher unlocked his door, stepped inside, and closed it behind him. What was Kurt supposed to do now? He would just have to come back another night. He crept back down the stairs and exited the school.

He had put his foot on the first stair towards the dorms when a voice made him jump.

"Hey there, Hummel."

In a corner of the enormous room stood Tony, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where you were. I was getting a little worried. It's not safe to go out into the dark alone, you know."

"It's none of your business."

"Has your boyfriend told you his dirty little secret yet?" He cocked his head, a wicked smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Leave me alone, Tony." Kurt told him and began to walk up the stairs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kurt pretended to ignore him, but shivers ran down his spine at the tone of Tony's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine spent the rest of the day thinking about what Sebastian had said. He knew it was probably best for him to stay away from Kurt, but that was much easier said than done. He couldn't just ignore Kurt and act like he doesn't exist. He's already been way too much of a jerk to him to just forget about him. Kurt deserved more than that.

But it was either he leaves Kurt alone, or Kurt finds out their secret, so he didn't have much of an option.

So he left Kurt alone, settling on a nod or a small smile as they passed each other down the hallways. When Kurt tried to talk to him, Blaine found an excuse to leave. They went almost a week without having a full conversation.

Meanwhile, Kurt tried to think about what he could do about Mr. Williamson. _Don't mind Blaine, _he told himself, hoping that if he said it enough times he would believe it. _He never liked you like that anyways. He doesn't matter._

After a couple of days, he still hadn't convinced himself. He decided to take his mind off of things by focusing on the other problem at hand: Mr. Williamson and Tony. What did Tony mean about Blaine's secret? Was he just trying to mess with Kurt's head so he would stay away from his uncle?

But then Blaine began to ignore him for reasons unknown to Kurt, and he started to think more and more about what Tony had said to him. It didn't help that Blaine wasn't exactly the best liar. He looked almost guilty every time he and Kurt made eye contact from across the room. For the first few days, he let it go, figuring it would be best to let Blaine have his space, but the more Blaine ignored him, the more suspicious Kurt became.

So the next Saturday afternoon, Kurt found himself knocking on Blaine's door. He heard Blaine mumble something before opening it, and he looked surprised when he saw Kurt.

"Good afternoon, Blaine."

"Hey." While Kurt was already dressed, Blaine was in his pajamas, a white t-shirt and black jogging pants.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You're hiding something from me."

"What?"

"I'm tired of you walking around and pretending that I don't live three doors away from you. Now tell me what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?"

Blaine sighed. "Can...Can we talk about this later?"

"No."

He hesitated for a moment before fully opening the door and walking inside. Kurt took this as a sign to come in. "Have a seat," Blaine said, and Kurt took a seat next to him on the couch.

"You're right. There is something I've been hiding from you. I couldn't tell you because you knowing this...it would change your life, the way you see things...it could change everything. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Kurt opened his mouth but couldn't find words. He only nodded.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say, either. How do you tell a person something like this?

"I'm a werewolf."

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"I—I heard you the first time. You're...a werewolf."

"I'm ready to answer any questions you have. I just don't want to lie to you anymore."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"That's impossible. Werewolves aren't real."

"They are."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Kurt, I'm being serious here!"

"You—you're serious?"

"Yes!"

Now Kurt was silent. "...Oh." His face was even paler than usual, which Blaine didn't think was possible. "How?"

"That's a really, really long story."

Kurt's mind was reeling. Everything from the past month made sense now. Mr. Williamson, Tony, all those drawings and articles...

Animal attacks.

"Have you ever hurt anyone? Like, as a wolf?"

Blaine couldn't look Kurt in the eye. "Once. The full moon came sooner than we expected and I couldn't chain myself up in time."

"Did you kill the person?"

"No. It was close, though. It was two years ago but it's on my conscience every single day. I hate it so much. There's a little kind of cellar in the forest right by the campus. We use that to chain ourselves to make sure we don't hurt anyone. When you transform, you just...black out. It's hard to remember what happened the next day. You don't find out if anyone got hurt until you hear it on the news."

"That's...depressing."

"Ever since then we've taken extra precaution to make sure no one gets hurt." They were silent for a minute. "Kurt, I don't care what you do after I finish telling you everything, but just know this: I would never do anything to hurt you. I really do care about you."

Despite recently learning that Blaine was what he thought was a mythical creature, he wanted to jump for joy at that last sentence, but he kept his composure and managed to give Blaine a small smile. "Me, too," he said, and then panicked for some reason, worrying that he had said the wrong thing. "I mean, about you. I really care about you. Not me. N-not that I don't care about myself but it's just that I think—" He kept blubbering on until luckily Blaine interrupted him.

"Don't worry. I get it. And it's good to know." Blaine smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath and calmed down. "So back to the whole 'werewolf' thing...who is 'we'? Are there more of...your kind?"

"It's me, Wes, David, Sebastian..."

"Wes and David?"

"...Trent, Nick, Jeff, and Thad."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"So the only people I know here are werewolves."

"...I guess. I'm sorry you had to find out."

"I'd rather know the truth than have all of you lie to me for my next two years here."

"Are you scared?"

"A little. But I figure I should get the whole story before judging."

Blaine chuckled. "Anyone else would have run out the door about ten minutes ago."

"I'm not like anyone else."

"Touche." Blaine replied, surprised at how well Kurt was handling the situation.

"Blaine," Kurt said. "I don't care what you are. I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Maybe I don't, but I'm looking forward to finding out. So about the rest of the story..."

Blaine went on to explain how wolfsbane was poisonous to werewolves, and how they were stronger and faster than most people. They can also be very quick to anger, but most of them learned to control it by now.

When he was done, Kurt asked, "How did you become a werewolf? Are you just born with it, or...?"

Blaine had hoped Kurt wouldn't ask this question. "That's another story for another time," he replied, leaving Kurt even more curious than be was before.

"I do have to say, I'm kind of shocked. You're oddly calm right now."

"I guess after everything that's happened at my old school, nothing really surprises me much."

"Not even werewolves?"

"Not even werewolves."

"Vampires?"

"There are vampires?" Kurt's eyes bulged out of his head and he sat up straight as a stick. Blaine laughed at him. "No, I'm afraid there aren't. Sorry to disappoint."

"Somehow, I'll get over it." Kurt joked, and his boyfriend turned serious again.

"You should probably avoid the others for the next day or two," Blaine told him, standing up. "Especially Sebastian. They don't want humans getting in our business. Coffee?"

"Sure. Can't I at least get back at Sebastian for getting me drunk though?"

The other boy seemed to think about this as he got out two mugs. "That I will make an exception for. In fact, feel free to do that as soon as possible."

"Thank god. I didn't want to have to wait another day to slap the shit out of him. Although now that I know he's a werewolf and has super-strength and everything, that might not be a good idea..." He tapped his finger on his chin, questioning this.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll back you up." Blaine smiled at Kurt and handed him a cup of coffee. Then Kurt remembered something. He had almost forgotten in the past few minutes.

"Before I torture Sebastian, though, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I think Mr. Williamson knows about you."

"What do you mean?"

"My first day here, when he talked to me after class, I saw a drawing on his desk of these eyes. For some reason it stuck with me and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I broke into his room—"

"You _what?_"

"I broke into his classroom in the middle of the night to investigate. It was quite fun, if you ask me. Anyways, he has at least ten folders of all these pictures and newspaper clippings and articles about wolf attacks. It's kind of creepy. You guys need to be careful."

Blaine was silent for a few moments, taking everything in. "Would you excuse me? I should go talk to Wes and David about this. I don't understand why Mr. Williamson is so interested in us."

"I don't get it either. Go ahead. My 'talk' with Sebastian is long overdue anyways."

"Don't get too out of hand."

"I'll try." They left Blaine's dorm and took off in different directions.

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Hey, David," Blaine spoke into his phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Wes's dorm. We're playing a mean game of Call of Duty. How about you?" In the background, Wes shouted, "Look at that kill streak! Nineteen! _Nineteen!_ That's a new record! WOOO!"

Blaine could hear the scream from his spot in the hallway, a good seven doors away from where the game was taking place. "I'll be right there."

Ten seconds later, Blaine strode into the room, not waiting for an invitation. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's something we need to talk about."

"Wait, wait, wait! _Yes! _Ha!" David jumped up from the couch. Turning to Wes, he said, "You, sir, owe me twenty bucks. Pay up!"

Wes shook his head and dug around in his pocket until he found a twenty dollar bill. He pushed it into David's hand disappointingly.

David flaunted the money around Wes, flattening it in his hands over and over again. Wes glared at him. "Hello, Blaine."

"We were right. Mr. Williamson knows."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How do you know he knows?"

Blaine sighed, hoping at least these two would cut him some slack about what he was about to tell them. "I told Kurt about us."

_"What?"_ They both said in unison.

"I wasn't going to keep lying to him. He knew something was up anyways."

"Do you know what this could mean?"

"Did you even think about what Sebastian will do when he finds out?"

"Yes and yes," Blaine answered. "I trust Kurt. He won't tell anyone, I promise. As far as Sebastian, that's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"He'll literally kill you."

"We might as well start writing your eulogy now."

"Can you make sure I get your video games after you die?"

"Shut up, guys. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Seriously, though, man. We're here for you if you need it. We'd choose you over Sebastian any day."

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but if there's no more immediate danger, I'd like a rematch." Wes looked at David nodded towards the television. "I'm getting my twenty bucks back."

"In your dreams!"

"That's the only money I had left for the entire _week! _I'll have to live off of Ramen! I can't even afford coffee! I'll have to live on the streets and start begging for change!"

"I'd pay to see that," David commented.

"Good," Wes said, grabbing an Xbox controller. "Then I'll get my twenty bucks back." He pressed a few buttons and the next thing Blaine knew, the room was filled with sounds of virtual gunshots again and he had nothing left to do but watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt stormed around the building, mind set on finding Sebastian and making him pay for what he did. How he was going to do that, he wasn't sure, but all he cared about right now was finding him. With each step he took, the angrier he grew.

He was furious by the time he found him sitting by the piano outside the choir room, back turned to Kurt. He slammed his coffee cup down on the piano, sending Sebastian leaping out of his seat and three feet in the air. "Whoa!"

"Would you mind telling me why the fuck you thought it was okay to get me drunk?" He kept walking towards Sebastian until the other boy stepped backwards. "We barely know each other. As far as I know, I didn't do anything to you. Before that night, you and I hadn't said a word to each other, and then all of a sudden you decided that it would be a good idea to intoxicate this guy you literally _just __met?_" Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt wouldn't let him. By now Sebastian was against the wall, looking relatively calm given the fact that Kurt was basically screaming at him. People were beginning to stare, but Kurt didn't care. "If I was caught drunk here, I could have been expelled! I don't know who you think you are or what you have against me, but I will not have someone, especially a douchebag like you, treat me like that _ever_ again. I swear to God, Sebastian, if you as much as lay a finger on me, I _will_ make sure you regret it." Kurt finally breathed again and took a tiny step back. He smiled, happily and innocently, at Sebastian. "Have a nice day."

He spun around and walked away, ignoring the stares of the students around him and the hole Sebastian's eyes were burning into his back.

* * *

Kurt skipped the Warbler's impromptu performance that day to finally get some alone time. He's had way too much for one day, between Blaine and Sebastian and everything in between. So while the Warblers performed downstairs, Kurt finally got caught up on his work. The homework he despised a week ago, he was grateful for today. He needed _something_ normal in his life, and that something was homework. It took his mind off of things for the next few hours. He would much rather spend his time writing about the Civil War and atomic bonding than spend it thinking about werewolves and full moons.

Three hours in, he saw that there was an extreme coffee shortage in his dorm, and decided to fix the problem by going to the cafe. He stood up and stretched, heading out the door and down the hallway.

The corridor was eerily empty, even though Kurt knew most of the school was downstairs. He was walking towards the stairs when, out of nowhere, he was pulled back and into a dark room. His head hit the wall and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't sure how long it was before he woke up. The room was still pitch black, and it took a couple of minutes for his eyes to adjust. He had been moved, and one hand was handcuffed to what looked like a bedpost. He was sitting on the cold hardwood floor next to the bed. Where was he? He pulled against the cuffs, but they didn't budge. He felt something dripping down his face, and when he brought his free hand up to it, his fingers were red.

"Hello?" He called out, but there was only silence. "Hello!"

He felt inside his pockets for his cell phone, but then he remembered he had left it in his dorm. Great.

He heard the click of a key unlocking the door, followed by the sound of the door creaking as it opened. A figure stepped inside and Kurt heard footsteps coming towards him. "Hello?" He tried again, and he was answered with the lights finally turning on, momentarily blinding Kurt.

Once his eyes adjusted again, he saw Mr. Williamson standing on the other side of the room with a villainous smile on his face. "Why, hello there, Mr. Hummel. Nice to see you."

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

Mr. Williamson laughed wickedly in response. Kurt noticed his cell phone was in his hand. "How did you get that?"

"You should lock your door."

"Answer my question. _What do you want from me?_"

The history teacher didn't answer. He turned on Kurt's phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. There was silence as he waited for the other end to pick up.

"Mr. Anderson. Great to hear from you." Kurt couldn't hear Blaine on the other end, so he just waited. "Kurt? Oh, Mr. Hummel is right here. Safe and sound...for now."

Kurt's heart leapt to his throat. _For now._

"He shall remain that way, given you meet me in dorm 108 within the next ten minutes. And don't bring any friends. This is your own battle to fight." He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"What do you have against them?" Kurt asked, and Mr. Williamson replied with a blunt "You'll find out."

They spent the next five minutes waiting in silence. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off the clock as it ticked closer and closer to the deadline.

When there were only two minutes left, Mr. Williamson pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. Kurt's eyes widened as he rubbed his finger up and down the edge, his eyes not moving from the door.

Kurt was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move a muscle if he tried. His eyes were fixed on the blade, shining in the light. Each second stretched on and on to feel like a decade.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Blaine stormed inside. "Where is he?" He relaxed a little when he saw Kurt alive by the bed, but cringed at the sight of his head wound and the blood dripping down his face.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Anderson," Mr. Williamson said, his voice low, tapping the switchblade softly on the back of his hand. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Please let Kurt go."

"I'll see to that eventually."

"Why are you after us?"

Mr. Williamson laughed almost maniacally. "Don't you remember?"

Blaine was confused but tried not to show it. Mr. Williamson began to pace the room. "I believe the date was...September 24th, correct?"

There was a flash of sorrow on Blaine's face for a millisecond before he became furious again. "What does that have to do with you?"

"You remember his name, don't you, Blaine? Jacob Weller. 16 years old. Born January 9th, 1992..."

Guilt was creeping back into Blaine's mind. It was always there, of course, constantly nagging him, making sure he never forgot. Sometimes, however, if he was lucky, he managed to push it away, if even for a minute. But no matter how hard he tried, it never left. It always found its way back.

That horrible day flashed before Blaine's eyes.

_"Hey, homo," someone spat from behind Blaine, who was only a freshman, as he walked home from school. The word stung but Blaine kept quiet, not wanting to start a fight. He began to walk faster and didn't look back._

_"Hurry up, don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Another boy snickered. Blaine could still hear their footsteps behind him. He didn't even know who these people were; he had never seen them walking this way before._

_They trailed behind him for the next two blocks, until the second boy said goodbye to the first and turned the corner. The first boy, however, kept following him._

_A block later, when Blaine reached his house, he heard the boy call "fag" behind his back as he continued to walk down the block._

_For the next five minutes, Blaine didn't feel like himself. It felt like he was having an out-of-body experience of sorts, looking down at himself as he charged towards the boy in a rage. The boy was twice the size of him, but somehow Blaine knocked him over onto the hard concrete, his head hitting it with a loud _thud. _He saw himself kneel on top of him and punch him in the nose. He watched himself from above as he bashed the boy's head into the ground repeatedly, over and over again until he couldn't hear his breath or feel his heartbeat anymore. Even then, he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. It was like he was being controlled by someone, some_thing_, some kind of demon. He kicked the boy in the stomach, in the face, in the chest, in the side and everywhere in between. He fell to the ground again and clawed at the boy's skin, digging into it until he saw blood. Suddenly, there was a flash. His body and spirit seemed to reattach themselves again and he was brought back to reality, where he stared at the limp, bloody mess below him._

_He fell to the ground, searching for something, anything to hold on to. He felt dizzy. He couldn't see straight. Everything was tinted in red. His body wracked with sobs. How did he just do that? He didn't even know what happened. One minute he was talking up the walkway to his house, and the next he was slamming the boy's head into the concrete. What was he supposed to do? Turn himself in? Tell his parents? How? It wasn't exactly a subject that comes up over dinner. "Hey mom, dad, I killed a kid today."_

_There was only one thing he could think of. He picked up the body, sobbing as he lifted it onto the plastic he had laid out in the trunk of his parents' car. He wiped his bloody hands on his jeans and walked inside his house. He grabbed the car keys from the basket on top of the table by the front door. Walking back down the steps and into the driver's seat, he put the key in the ignition and started the car. Never mind the fact that he had never driven a car in his life, he carefully put it in reverse and backed out of the driveway. What was he even doing? Why? He should just turn himself in. He deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life. However, a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him to do this, and for some reason he followed it._

_There was a river in a forest not too far from his house. He could drive there. Going at about ten miles per hour, he slowly drove towards it. For once, he was grateful his house was a little isolated compared to the others in the neighborhood. They had no neighbors. There was almost no one on the side streets. As long as he avoided busy streets, he would be okay._

_Almost twenty minutes later, he parked the car in front of the trees. By now, he felt emotionally numb. He didn't know what to feel, so he didn't feel at all. He couldn't care that he just killed a person or that he's about to dump him into a river. He wasn't sure what to think about not feeling._

_He carried the body to the deepest part of the river and slowly dropped it in, watched it sink, down, down, down until it was no longer visible. He washed the blood off of the plastic and left it floating in the water, not bothering to care about pollution or global warming or whatever it would be affecting. Finally, he washed the blood from his hands and arms. Besides the stains on his clothes which he would later throw away, and the blood on the sidewalk which he could power wash away, there was not a trace of the murder. Just like that, it was like it never even happened._

_The next few weeks were hell. The story was all over the news, on the television, on the radio, and in the paper. Blaine didn't even know the boy's name until he heard it the next day in school when they announced that he was missing. It turns out his name was Jacob Weller. Blaine figured they had followed him home on purpose that day, wanting to taunt him. Jacob lived quite far away from Blaine, so the police would never suspect him as the killer. Unless the other boy told them (which he never did for reasons completely unknown to Blaine), they would never know that Jacob was anywhere near Blaine's house that day. They would never find his body in the river._

_But that didn't make things any better for Blaine. Jacob's disappearance was the topic of every class discussion in school._

_"What do you think happened to him?"_

_"I heard he was mauled by a bear."_

_"That's impossible."_

_Even worse was that his parents talked about it at dinner._

_"Blaine, have you heard anything about Jacob?"_

_"No."_

_"That poor family. I can't imagine what they must be going through. I'll send food for them later this week."_

_It was all Blaine could do to burst into tears. Jacob had a family. He had parents and a brother and friends. He had a life, and Blaine took that from him._

_Blaine resorted to torturing himself in every which way possible, both mentally and physically. He cut himself. He burned himself. He took scalding hot showers. He found out as much as he could about Jacob so he could see what he took from him. A possible football scholarship. Acceptance into Harvard. Blaine told himself he deserved the punishment, the constant torture._

_Eventually, all the rumors and talk at school got to a point where Blaine couldn't bear it any longer. He asked his parents if he could transfer._

_"It's just that this...thing with Jacob is really freaking me out," He explained to his parents. He felt bad for lying to them but didn't see another option. "I mean, what if I'm next?"_

_"Oh, sweetie," his mother tried to comfort him. "We understand. We'll find another school."_

_So he came to Dalton and boarded there. Even at a new school, he was shy at first, still walking on eggshells around everyone. The day after he first transferred, Sebastian ran up to him after lunch. "I know what you did."_

_"What?" Blaine panicked. "What do you mean?"_

_"Jacob Weller."_

_Blaine pulled him into a corner. "How did you find out about that?" He whispered._

_"Hey. Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you in or anything. But tell me this: When you killed him"— Blaine cringed at the word "killed"—"Did you have, like...an out-of-body experience? Like, you just stood there and watched yourself do it?"_

_Blaine took a step back, freaked out. "Y-yeah. How do you know about that?"_

_"Just...come to the choir room after school today. You know where it is, right?" Blaine nodded. "Good. I'll explain everything there."_

_"Okay." Blaine wasn't sure what to think. How did Sebastian know so much about him? More importantly, how did he know about the murder?_

_When he came to the choir room after the last bell, Sebastian, along with about five other guys, were there, all waiting for him. There, they explained to Blaine what he is, and how he became one. It turns out, a lot of people are actually born with the werewolf gene (or curse, as most like to call it), but very few trigger it._

_"How do you trigger it?" Blaine asked._

_"You have to kill somebody."_

_"So...you've all killed someone." There were sad nods all around the room._

_Wes gestured around the room. "None of us are proud of what we've done, but when you have other people who've gone through the same thing, it is easier to learn to accept it and try to move on."_

_"Move on?"_

_"The guilt is still there, but it gets easier to deal with. It gets better over time."_

_Blaine nodded thoughtfully, glad he decided to transfer to Dalton._

He snapped back to reality. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Mr. Williamson seemed to realize something and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine, please forgive my lack of manners. I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Paul Weller."

Blaine froze.

"You remember me now, don't you? Son of Adam, brother of Jacob..."

"You're...you're his brother?"

"It took a couple hundred bucks, but I managed to get my mother's maiden name again. I know, I know, I've grown so much, you hardly recognize me, eh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"One word, Anderson." There was a pause, and his voice dropped to a whisper as he spun the switchblade in his hand and took a step towards Kurt. "Revenge."

"Please, please just let Kurt go. This is between you and me. He has nothing to do with this."

"Maybe not, but I think it would be more fun for you to watch him die instead of just killing you, don't you think? That way you can 're-live the experience' and get to go through what I did: losing the person you love most. The one thing that that makes you happy in a miserable world like ours..._gone!_" With the last word, he sliced Kurt's arm with the blade, sending blood pouring out of it. "Do you want me to really reenact the moment? Why don't I just kick him in the gut a few times?" He sharply dug his foot into Kurt's stomach, and he screamed in pain. Paul muffled the screams by putting his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Stop!" Blaine shouted, rushing towards Kurt, but was stopped with Paul pointed the blade at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Kill me!" he cried. "Kill me, just...just _please _don't hurt him."

Paul seemed to consider this for a moment. He looked from Blaine to Kurt and back. "Or I can just kill you both."

"No," Blaine said, his voice taking on a threatening tone. "I won't let you hurt him."

"We'll see about that," Paul said, and in a rush ran to the bed again and stabbed Kurt in the thigh.

Blaine pounced on him. He tackled him, moving him away from Kurt. The switchblade fell out of his hand and Blaine took the opportunity to grab it. He managed to cut Paul's arm before the man seized the blade again and stabbed Blaine in the shoulder. He punched Blaine hard in the face, sending him flying off of him. Blaine quickly recovered and shoved Paul into a dresser. He fell to the ground, where Blaine pinned him down.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your brother. He didn't deserve it. I couldn't control it. I shouldn't have done it but that doesn't mean that you should take another innocent life because of what I've done." Tears formed in Blaine's eyes but he blinked them away. "I think it would be best for both of us if you left. The rest of the pack know I came here. If I'm gone for long, they'll know what happened. They'll find you and they won't show mercy. They'll kill you, and they'll make it hurt." Paul suddenly became terrified and any strength to fight he had left in him escaped from his body. "Killing someone else won't make Jacob come back. The only way from here is downhill. So _please_...leave. Get out of town, far away from here. Are we clear?"

Paul only nodded. Blaine stood up and ran to Kurt, who was almost unconscious. With a tug, he was set free from the handcuffs. There was a pool of blood underneath him. He wasn't sure what to do next or what to do with Kurt. He couldn't get him to his own dorm; there were people in the hallway. Blaine couldn't just carry Kurt, bloody and unconscious, out of a room and casually bring him to another without panic and chaos with the other students. So he dialed David's number on his phone. "Hey," he said. "Yeah, yeah, Kurt's okay. But I need you to create a distraction. Get the people in the hallway downstairs or something. Can you do that for me? Okay. Thanks." He hung up and examined Kurt. The slash in his arm was at least five inches long, and blood was still spilling out of it. His face was covered in blood from his head wound.

"He has my phone," Kurt managed to whisper, looking at Paul, who tossed the phone on the bed without making eye contact with either of the boys. He grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began frantically stuffing clothes into it.

Blaine put Kurt's phone in his pocket with suddenly, the fire alarm went off. There were screams from outside and Paul's eyes widened, finally looking at Blaine.

"False alarm," Blaine told him. "Don't worry about it."

He waited a few more seconds before opening the door, where he heard the sound of fire extinguishers over the alarms and felt the heat of a fire. Blaine made a mental note to give David hell later for actually starting a fire when all he needed was a good false alarm.

"Okay! Okay! It's out! Fire's gone!" Someone shouted from downstairs, and smoke crept its way up to the second floor. Blaine needed to get Kurt to his dorm and fast. He quickly picked him up and carried him across the hallway and into his own dorm (which was luckily unlocked). After Kurt was settled on his bed, Blaine excused himself, promising to return as soon as possible, and went to find the source of the fire.

A large crowd of students had gathered by the kitchen downstairs. Wes and David were in the front, the former holding a fire extinguisher. Blaine pushed his way through the crowd. "Are you insane?" Both boys turned around at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"When I told you to create a distraction, I didn't mean to try to set the school on fire!"

"It was just a tiny kitchen fire!"

"Tiny? Is that why all the appliances are fried? You'll get expelled!"

"I'm sorry! Just be happy I created a distraction at all, okay? How's Kurt?"

"He's alive but he's losing a lot of blood. Wes, can you help me out?"

"What about me?" David asked.

"You need to fix this." Blaine gestured to the wild crowd and the destroyed kitchen. Wes practically threw the fire extinguisher at him and followed Blaine upstairs.

"He hit his head and there's a pretty deep cut in his arm." He broke into a run as he reached the top of the staircase. He and Wes went into Kurt's dorm, where Kurt was now unconscious.

Blaine began to panic. "Wes, wet a couple of towels and bring them over here. Come on, Kurt. Wake up." His heartbeat was okay, but his breathing was a little irregular. Wes came over with a handful of towels. Blaine placed one on the cut on Kurt's forearm and instructed Wes to hold it there. Then, he tried to find the source of his head wound. Kurt's hair was matted with blood, causing it to clump together and stick to his face. After rearranging almost every strand of hair on his head, he finally found the wound on the right side of Kurt's head. It didn't seem deep, but a good amount of blood had spilled from it. He held a towel there and used another to start clean off some of the blood. It had dripped down his face and neck onto his uniform, which he figured Kurt wouldn't be too happy about. His uniform, his bedsheets, his pillows, and the towels all had to be either washed or replaced.

"It looks like the bleeding is slowing on his arm," Wes pointed out.

"Just keep putting pressure on it," Blaine instructed. His mother was a nurse at a nearby hospital, and he had learned his fair share of how to treat different wounds over the years. "Get his leg for me, too." Considering the cut was on Kurt's upper thigh, Wes wasn't exactly sure how to do this. Eventually he decided that Kurt's uniform was already ruined, so he pulled on the hole that the knife had made in his pants and made it bigger. He awkwardly laid a towel on top of the now-exposed wound.

Blaine hated blood. It didn't make him squeamish or queasy, but it reminded him of _that_ night. Blood on the head. Blood on the ground. Blood everywhere. Images flashed before Blaine's eyes, the contrast of bright red blood against white concrete, Jacob's blank, dead eyes staring into space. Even after two years, the image was perfectly clear in Blaine's mind. Hard as he tried, he could never forget that day.

He was wiping blood off of Kurt's cheek when his eyes fluttered open. It was fantastic to see those bright, shining blue eyes again. Blaine let go of a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Kurt instinctively snapped up in alarm, expecting only for a second to see Mr. Williamson standing above him with that evil smile plastered on his face. Blaine gently pushed him back down.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Hi," Blaine said, and the corners of Kurt's lips turned up a little before the throbbing in his head started. "You need to lie down. You're safe. You're gonna be okay." He pat his forehead with the towel, wiping away more blood. When Blaine brought his hand down, Kurt saw the red-stained cloth. "Is that from my..."

"You hurt your head pretty badly. Your arm, too. But the bleeding is slowing down." He tossed the towel to the side. "Wes, were there more of these?"

"I think so. I'll go get 'em."

While Wes ran the towels under the water faucet, Blaine lifted the rag on Kurt's arm the slightest bit, exposing the wound. He could see it much more clearly now that the blood was gone. It would definitely need stitches. Where he was going to get those stitches, Blaine wasn't sure. It wasn't exactly like they could walk into a hospital and say, "My friend here was attacked by my history teacher who came after me because I killed his brother. He was kind of cut in the arm with a switchblade. Would you mind stitching this up for him real fast?"

Kurt's eyes fell to the blood stain on Blaine's shirt. He had taken his blazer off after bringing Wes here, and now the stain was visible on his left shoulder.

"Oh, God," Kurt gasped. "He stabbed you! Are you okay? You should take care of it—"

"Don't worry. I heal fast. It's already gone." The expression on Kurt's face went from concerned to fascinated. He wondered what else he had yet to learn about werewolves.

However, the massive pounding in his head stopped him from being able to think much about anything. "Can I have an aspirin or something? My head is killing me."

Wes was one step ahead of him, already at Blaine's side with two pills and a cup of water in his hand. Kurt downed them quickly, gulping down the water like he hadn't had anything to drink in ages.

"Long day?" Wes joked, and induced a giggle from Kurt. "That may just be the understatement of the century."

Blaine grabbed the ice pack Wes had retrieved from God-knows-where. "This is gonna sting." He gingerly placed it on Kurt's head. "It's to stop the swelling."

Kurt winced and resisted the urge to cringe away from the freezing object. It stung like hell, but it did seem to numb the pain. He noticed Blaine opening his mouth, as if to say something, and then closing it again. "What is it?"

"Do...do you remember anything from before I came in? How did he get you?"

His memory was a little blurry at first, but it cleared up after thinking long and hard. "I took a break from homework to go get a coffee. He grabbed me out of nowhere and pulled me into a room...I think that's when I hit my head. Then I just blacked out."

"And when you woke up again?"

"I was in the dorm...maybe it was the same one he had dragged me into in the first place, I don't know. I was on the floor, handcuffed to the bed. The room was pitch black until Mr. Williamson came in and turned on the lights. I tried asking him what he wanted with me, but he wouldn't answer. Then he called you," he glanced at Blaine, "and then he pulled out the blade and just...waited. He stood facing the door and waited for you. He didn't move a muscle until you came in. You know what happened from there."

Blaine nodded and gave a look to Wes that told him that he would fill him in later. "Well, he should be gone soon. Very soon. If he's in his right mind, we won't have to worry about seeing him ever again."

"He had a nephew named Tony. He went to school here. I think he was helping Mr. Williamson out by trying to get close to me."

"Well, let's hope he takes his nephew with him. I would think so."

Each boy got lost in their own thoughts then, and none of them spoke. Kurt drifted back to sleep after a few minutes. Wes thought about what Sebastian will think about all of this: Kurt finding out the truth, Mr. Williamson, David setting part of the school on fire, and everything else that was going on. Maybe he should leave for the weekend so he wouldn't be here when all hell breaks loose. Blaine thought about Kurt. It wasn't until today that he realized just how much he needed him. When he had gotten the call from Mr. Williamson, his heart had stopped beating for a moment. All he could think about was Kurt. He had to keep him safe. He couldn't let anything happen to him. He needed Kurt to be okay. Because when it came down to it, Kurt was one of the very few people who he trusted. Sure, they had only known each other for a few months, but when Blaine was around him, he felt a sense of security. His mood changed. On a day where he felt like garbage, when nothing was going right, all he had to do was see Kurt to feel okay again. When he saw Kurt, he knew he could get through whatever was getting him down. He could do it for him.

He kept this thought in mind as he, too, fell asleep in his seat next to Kurt's bed.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, it was dark outside. Blaine and Wes were gone from his bedside. He heard voices to his right and turned his head to see them talking by the counter.

"...just tell him. He obviously feels the same way about you."

"He does?"

"Have you seriously not noticed? The kid gets hearts in his eyes every time you come within twenty feet of him."

"...He does?"

"Just tell him, Blaine. What's the worst that can happen? Compared to him finding out you're a werewolf, this should be easy as pie! If he wanted you gone, if he was scared or something, he would have told you so about..." Wes checked his watch. "...eleven and a half hours ago."

"I just don't want to mess things up."

"Come on. You're Blaine Anderson. You can fix literally any relationship problem, whether it's your own or not. Remember that time when Ashley and I got into a fight and you made—"

"I get your point, Wes. Thanks."

"Anytime. Telling him how you feel should be easy, especially since Kurt's been listening to our conversation for the past two minutes." His face broke into a grin and looked at Kurt.

Blaine spun around. "O-Oh, hey, Kurt! How's your, uh, how's your head? Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" He rushed around the dorm, not sure what he was looking for.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's state of panic. "I'm fine, Blaine. My head feels much better, thank you."

Blaine stopped moving around and stood in the middle of the dorm to face Kurt. "Oh. That's good."

"Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Wes excused himself and hurriedly left the room.

"Come here." Kurt sat up—Blaine protested, but Kurt was having none of it—and reached for Blaine's hand. He wasn't sure what to say. He had spent more time than he was willing to admit thinking about how this moment would go, but now that it was here, he was at a loss for words.

"That was good to hear."

"What?"

"You talking to Wes."

"So..." Blaine had a hopeful look on his face.

"I do feel the same way. I have since I met you on that staircase. I don't care what you are or what you've done. We've been to hell and back in the span of 12 hours. I'm pretty sure we can withstand anything." He squeezed Blaine's hand. He couldn't bother to be upset that Blaine had lied to him about killing someone. If it had been Kurt, he would have done the same thing. Nor could he be too upset about the fact that he had killed someone in the first place. There had to be an explanation.

"...R-Really?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding." He laughed at his own sarcasm and the momentary look of disappointment on Blaine's face. "Of course I'm serious! Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

"I always thought I'd never find someone...because of what I am. It's good to know that's not true."

"That's not true at all." He pulled Blaine closer to him. "Quite the opposite, actually." They both smiled and Kurt pulled Blaine down until their faces were mere inches apart. He rested his hands on Blaine's face and pulled him closer, inch by inch, until their lips finally met.

It was everything Kurt had hoped for. It was everything Blaine had hoped for. It was sweet. It was passionate. It was effortless, tender, loving. Blaine brought his hands to rest on Kurt's neck as he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Kurt's thumb gently stroked Blaine's cheek and Blaine deepened the kiss. They lost track of how long they kissed for.

The kiss was everything Kurt expected it to be and more. He never wanted to stop. Right here, with his lips interlocked with Blaine's, was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Screw senior year, graduation, and college. All he wanted was Blaine.

When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath but couldn't care. Blaine gave Kurt another small, chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away hesitantly. He would have loved to dive in for more, but he thought Kurt's brain needed some oxygen. Kissing for that long was probably hazardous to Kurt's health...not that Kurt cared much about that, either.

Their hands fell back to their sides, but Blaine intertwined their fingers. Kurt legitimately wondered whether the last God-knows-how-long was reality or just a dream. It couldn't be real.

He loved Blaine. Blaine loved him. It felt quite good, to be loved. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but Kurt could definitely get used to it. It felt like he was flying, unstoppable. Like he was on top of the world.

And it was all because of Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next two days, Blaine stayed with Kurt whenever he wasn't at school. Kurt was grateful that he could (hopefully) go back tomorrow. At least he was all caught up on his work. The excuse he told the school was that he was going to get dinner late at night when he fell down the stairs, and Wes and Blaine were there to help him get to a hospital (David even forged a doctor's note for him).

One of the good things about being absent from school was that he got to spend more time with Blaine. Before school, during Blaine's lunch period, after school, and any extra time that Blaine found in between. Blaine brought him lunch and homework. Kurt kissed him. It was a pretty fair trade, if you asked Blaine, and Kurt would miss it when he had to go back to school.

On his first day back, he found that the school hadn't found a replacement for Mr. Williamson yet, so they had a substitute, a thin, elderly woman named Mrs. Liston. The kids in his class took advantage of her lack of hearing and spent the class talking and throwing paper balls. Whenever Kurt tried to ask a question, she responded with a "What?" growing louder and louder each time. When she got tired of trying to listen, she shook her head and went back to the board to keep lecturing.

The rest of his classes were pretty normal, besides the never-ending stares at the bandage on Kurt's arm. His teachers were oddly sympathetic towards him, telling him he didn't have to get his homework done by tomorrow (they were shocked when he told them that he had already done it all). He didn't even need to bring out the "doctor's note." He was finally all caught up on his work. He understood everything he was learning. It was strange.

What was even stranger was when, when Kurt met him outside of his French classroom, Blaine kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt almost immediately pulled away, afraid of who saw, ready to take a punch in the face or a shove into the lockers for Blaine. He looked around nervously.

"It's okay," Blaine coaxed him. "Zero-tolerance harassment policy, right?"

Kurt exhaled. "Right. Sorry. Still not used to this place."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're feeling better. I missed seeing you in French."

"Because you didn't get enough of me during lunch? Or study hall? Or breakfast?"

"Nope." Blaine pulled him closer for another kiss, this one lasting longer. Much longer. When it was over, Kurt couldn't help but smile. Here at Dalton, he could have a boyfriend. He could hold hands and kiss him in the hallways without fear of being bullied. He could definitely get used to this place.

The bell rang and they stepped inside the classroom, fingers entwined together.

* * *

"So..." Kurt started, then closed his mouth and returned to his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ he had to read for English. They were in Blaine's dorm. Kurt sat on the lounge chair, and Blaine was sprawled out on the couch, taking notes for European History. He looked up. "What?"

"Never mind." Kurt shook his head.

"What? Tell me," Blaine asked again, smiling.

"No."

"Come on," Blaine teased, nudging Kurt's elbow with his foot that was hanging off the side of the couch.

"I was thinking...and if you don't want to do it, just tell me, you really don't have to, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything because I don't wanna take things too fast and—"

"Kurt! It's okay, really."

"I want you to meet my parents." He covered his face in his book.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's embarrassment. He got up from the couch and sat on the arm of Kurt's chair. "I would _love_ to meet your parents."

"Really? You would?"

"Yeah! How does tonight sound?"

_"Tonight?" _Kurt's eyes grew wide in panic.

"Sure, why not?"

"You haven't met my dad. I haven't even told him I have a boyfriend yet. He'll be getting out his hunting rifle as soon as he hangs up the phone."

"I doubt that's true."

"I bet it is."

"Come on. It'll be fine. I promise. I'll be the perfect boyfriend."

"You don't need any help in that department." Kurt smiled. "In the fashion department, however..."

Blaine's face was mock-offended. "Hey! My fashion sense is _impeccable_."

"From what I've seen, your closet looks like it came straight from the eighties."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We'll put something together."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Now go call your parents and tell them that your oh-so-perfect boyfriend will be coming over for dinner."

Kurt took out his phone and called his house. "Be quiet," he said to Blaine as he pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" Burt answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad!" Kurt said in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

"Hey, Kurt! How're you doing? Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. I was actually wondering if I could come home for dinner tonight."

"Oh, of course you can, buddy! I'll just tell Carole to make an extra serving of lasagna."

"Can she make that two extra servings?"

"Why? Are you bringing a friend?"

"I was hoping that I could bring...this boy..." He looked up to Blaine nervously.

"Is it that Blaine kid you're always talking about?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, surprised, and burst out into laughter. Kurt had to cover his mouth with his own hand to keep his father from hearing on the other end. "Uh, yeah, Dad. It is."

"Are you two, you know...together?"

Blaine couldn't control his laughter anymore and Kurt shoved him out of the room. He still heard him laughing in the bathroom. Kurt couldn't help but giggle himself. "Um...kinda. Well, yes. We are. Blaine is...my boyfriend." He held his breath and waited for his father's response.

For a few moments, there was only silence on the other end of the line. "...Dad?"

Silence.

"He really wants to meet you."

There was a sigh from the other end. "Alright. I guess he can come over."

The son let out a squeal. "Thank you so much, Dad! You'll love him. We'll leave in about half an hour. See you later!" He hung up and sprang out of his chair. "Blaine! Get out of there! We have to get you ready!" He opened up Blaine's closet and fought the urge to cringe. The amount of flood pants in every color imaginable was a little sickening. He pushed them aside. "Do you own a normal pair of jeans?"

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and over to Kurt. "...Two." He picked them out of the closet and held them up. Kurt took the dark pair. "This will have to do. One day, we have to go shopping. Maybe this weekend."

"But I hate shopping."

"I can tell." Kurt picked out a dark blue polo shirt and handed it to Blaine along with the jeans. "Try this."

A few minutes later, Blaine stepped out of his bathroom clad in the outfit Kurt had picked out for him.

"Perfect!" Kurt clapped his hands together. "Casual yet presentable. They'll love you."

Blaine walked over to him and took Kurt's hands in his. "I'm glad I can meet your parents."

"Me too. Although I'm afraid I almost gave my dad a heart attack when I told him you were my boyfriend."

"Speaking of that...how about that Blaine kid you're always talking about, huh?" His face broke out into a silly grin and Kurt playfully hit his side.

"I'm going to go get ready. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He practically flew out of the room.

* * *

Almost three hours later, on the Hummel-Hudson house's porch, Blaine shifted from foot to foot nervously. He looked at Kurt, then back to the car in the driveway. "You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We could just—"

Kurt gripped his shoulders and pushed him forward. "Nope. No! You were the one who said you would be the 'perfect boyfriend' and all that. It'll be fine. I'm here for you. I promise not to let Dad shoot you." This only seemed to worry Blaine more. "I'm kidding, Blaine. Calm down. Breathe."

Blaine took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he wasn't good enough for Kurt?

Kurt was already ringing the doorbell, and just a few seconds later, Carole Hummel opened the door with a big, cheerful smile on her face. "Kurt! Great to see you again!" She tightly wrapped her arms around Kurt. After a few seconds, she pulled away to look at the boy next to her stepson. "You must be Blaine." Her smile brightened even more. Blaine held out his hand for Carole to shake, but the stepmother went in for a hug. He patted a hand on her back. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Kurt has told us so much about you."

"It's great to meet you, too," Blaine told her. Maybe this would go a lot better than he expected.

"Please, come in." Carole fully opened the door and walked towards the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. Maybe Kurt can give you the grand tour while we wait."

Kurt stepped inside first. He saw his dad lounging on the living room chair, watching the Buckeyes game. "Dad?" Burt Hummel turned around and got up from his seat. Trailing behind his boyfriend awkwardly, Blaine gave Kurt's father a friendly smile.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt glanced between the two men. Blaine held out his hand and Burt shook it firmly. "Hello, Mr. Hummel. It's great to finally meet you."

"Same to you, Blaine. Kurt's told us a lot about you."

"So I've heard. Good things, I hope." He smiled awkwardly, fishing for a conversation starter or distraction. His eyes found the television. "Oh, is that the Buckeyes game? How are they doing?"

Burt looked at Blaine in what seemed like pure amazement. "Kicking ass. Thirteen to four. You like football?"

"Oh, I love it. I used to play at my old school."

"Really? What position?"

"Quarterback. It was a blast. But when I got to Dalton, I didn't make the team."

"Ah, that's too bad. I'm sure they're missing out." Burt smiled and took his seat again. He motioned for Kurt and Blaine to sit on the adjacent couch, which they did, both sitting sort of uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go see how dinner's going. See if Carole needs any help." He patted Blaine's hand and hopped off of the couch and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Carole," Kurt greeted his stepmother. "Need a hand?"

Carole took a dish of lasagna out of the oven and turned around to look around the kitchen. "Oh, you can set the table. Use the nicest plates you can find."

Kurt snickered. "I doubt Blaine minds which plates we use."

"Well, still, I wanna make a good impression and all that." She shrugged.

"Trust me. He's more worried about _him _making a good impression on _you._"

He grabbed a stack of plates and laid them out on the counter. "So, you really like Blaine?" Carole asked, scooping lasagna from the dish onto the plates.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "I like him a lot. He really is great. We've...We've helped each other through a lot." He began to place the silverware on the table.

"He seems good for you. You're happier. I can tell." Kurt tried to keep himself from grinning. "And your father seems to like him. From what I've heard, he's a very nice boy."

"He really is. He's been there for me when no one else was at Dalton. Helping me adjust and everything."

"That's great, sweetie. I'm happy you're so happy." She set the now lasagna-filled plates on the table.

"So does he have the Carole Hudson seal of approval?" Kurt joked, and Carole laughed. "I believe he does."

Kurt wrapped his stepmother in a hug. "Thank you, Carole. It means a lot to me."

"Of course, honey. You deserve to be happy. If that's what you are with him, I can't complain."

* * *

"So, Blaine, how are you in school?" Burt averted his eyes from the game for a moment to look at his son's boyfriend.

"Pretty good. I have a 4.5 grade point average," he said, beginning to panic because _oh, God this is probably the interrogation part of the night and what if he ends up not liking me and doesn't approve of me being with Kurt?_

"Smart boy."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think Kurt told me you could sing, too, is that right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm the lead soloist in Dalton's glee club."

"So my boy has some competition." Burt winked jokingly at Blaine, who returned it with a nervous smile. Blaine wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. He shifted in his seat on the couch and quiet fell over the two.

"Listen, Kid," Burt suddenly spoke up, his voice taking on a serious tone. "I'm glad Kurt has someone, but I need to know you're serious about this. That you're not gonna go messing things up between you two. You know what happened to Kurt at McKinley. He went through hell at that school. All I want is for my boy to be happy. You seem like a good kid, Blaine. But if you break my son's heart, I'll make sure you regret it. Are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir," Blaine stuttered. "You should know that I would never, ever do anything to hurt your son. If there was ever a time where Kurt wanted me to keep my distance...I would, even though it would kill me. All I want is for him to be happy, too."

"Then...it's good to know we're on the same page."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Burt."

"Yes, si—Burt. Thank you."

Then the Buckeyes scored a touchdown, and their attention went back to the game.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine, you said you liked football, right?" Finn asked over dinner, his mouth full of lasagna.

"Yeah."

"Me and Burt go to games all the time. Maybe you can tag along next time."

"Sounds like fun! I would love that."

"Then we'll make sure to let you know next time I get tickets," Burt said. "This guy, Ted, who works at my car shop has season tickets. Gives 'em away for about ten times cheaper when he can't go to a game."

Kurt glanced between the three, a small smile appearing on his lips. Blaine smiled, too. This was going a lot better than he had thought it would. Kurt's parents were unbelievably kind, and now that he and Burt had talked, he was much more welcoming towards Blaine.

He had almost forgotten what it was like to be around family. He had barely seen his own since he transferred to Dalton. His father was always off somewhere for work, and his mother slept all day since she worked night shifts at the hospital. The few times he had come home after his transfer, he had been incredibly lonely.

That was why he preferred boarding at Dalton. There was always someone there. No one was ever too busy or too tired (there was what seemed like unlimited amounts of coffee for that). It was like the big, happy family Blaine had always wanted. The Warblers were the brothers Blaine had kept asking for when he was little.

And now, the way Burt and Carole were so caring, the way you can tell how they love their sons unconditionally, made him miss his own parents. He often wondered how they would react if he told them what he's been hiding for all these years.

That thought alone made Blaine suddenly _not_ want to see his parents again. He just wished everything could go back to the way it was before that awful day.

But then, if he hadn't transferred to Dalton, he would have never met Kurt, this amazing, perfect boy who he was so happy to be able to call his boyfriend. He couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

Kurt pulled Finn aside again after dinner. Burt, Carole, and Blaine were talking in the living room. "So?"

"What?"

"Did you fix things with Rachel yet?"

"Kinda. We just talked about it, like you said we should, and I got to understand her a little better. I'm not as pissed anymore and I don't think she is, either. But we still decided that it's not a good idea to be together again yet. We're taking a break or pause or whatever you want to call it."

"I'm happy to hear that you worked out your problems. Maybe some time apart is just what you two need."

"I guess so." Finn shrugged, and there was nothing left to say for either boy, so Kurt smiled at him and returned to the living room where he found Burt telling Blaine embarrassing stories about Kurt.

"So it all started when I found him dancing to that Single Ladies song in our basement—"

_"DAD!"_ Kurt turned bright red from embarrassment in a matter of seconds. Blaine was doubled over in laughter on the couch.

"—I'm pretty sure he recorded it, it's probably stuffed in his closet somewhere..."

"Oh my God, Dad, please stop talking."

"I can't...you dancing...Single Ladies..." Blaine could barely speak, he was laughing so hard. "I'm _so_ finding that tape."

"I'll burn it."

"So there _is_ one?"

"Don't forget to tell him about your cheerleading days."

_"Cheerleading?"_

"Finn! I'm going to kill you!"

"That video, you can find on YouTube." Finn grinned, and Kurt glared at him.

"Oh, man." Blaine pulled out his phone to search for the video, but Kurt grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. "Hey!"

"No way am I ever letting you see that video."

Tears of laughter were running down Blaine's face. "That must be...the best..."

Kurt was pretty sure this was what dying of embarrassment felt like. Carole came next to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I did the same thing to Finn when he introduced me to Rachel." Kurt chuckled, and soon he was laughing, too, at both the memories of what Burt and Finn were telling Blaine and the thought of Finn going through the same thing he is right now. He'd have to hear those stories someday.

* * *

A couple of laughter-filled hours later, it was time to leave.

"It was so nice meeting you, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"You too, sweetie." Carole gave Blaine one last hug.

"Of course. And I'll let you know about those football tickets. Pleasure meeting you, Blaine." Burt shook his hand.

Kurt hugged his parents and both boys said goodbye before leaving the house. When the door closed behind them, Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled at him lovingly as they walked down the porch steps to Kurt's car. "I told you they'd love you. You even won Dad over."

"Your family really is great. You're lucky to have them."

"I know. I'm glad you got to meet them. Even though those stories they told you are never to be spoken of again."

"So am I. And I can't guarantee that." He planted a soft, chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, and Kurt let his forehead rest against Blaine's. "You know they're probably watching us now," he sniggered.

And just as Kurt predicted, Burt Hummel was indeed looking out the living room window. Carole came up behind him. "Look at how happy he is. Blaine's good for him."

"He's a good kid."

"He is. I know you're not exactly thrilled with Kurt having a boyfriend, but if I had to choose someone for him, it seems like Blaine would be perfect."

"As long as he's happy..."

* * *

At school the next day, there was a new history teacher, Mrs. Ervin. She looked relatively young compared to most of the other teachers, maybe in her early thirties. She had long red hair that she kept in a tight ponytail. To the class's relief, she seemed more or less laid back.

In the middle of the class, Kurt had gotten bored, so he texted Blaine to ask if he wanted to go out tonight. _Sorry, not tonight, _he replied. _Full moon. _Oh. He should probably start keeping better track of those now.

His stomach turned at the thought of Blaine going through his transformation. He couldn't stand seeing Blaine in pain. Even worse, he couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing while Blaine was in pain. What was he supposed to do tonight? Sit around and watch TV while, somewhere deep in the woods, his boyfriend was painfully turning into a wolf? There was no way that would go well for Kurt. He felt sick just thinking about it. He had to do something.

So when he met with Blaine on the way to French, he pulled him aside into a nearly empty hallway.

"I want to be there for your transformation tonight."

"What? No! No way. Do you know how dangerous that could be?"

"Yes, I do. Do you really expect me to just sit around while you're turning into a wolf?"

"It would be a lot better than risking your life!"

"You won't hurt me, Blaine."

"You don't know that!"

"You won't. I just want to help you. I can't sit in my dorm awake all night knowing that you're out there somewhere. I can't do it. _I won't._"

"But—"

"No buts. I trust you. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand.

"Then just let me be there for you. Please."

Blaine was silent for a few long moments, and then sighed. "Fine. But I don't want you anywhere near me once it starts."

"Okay."

"You have to run like hell."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go. This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

They left the dorms at eight o' clock, Blaine carrying a duffel bag.

"Where are all the others?" Kurt asked, looking around the dark campus.

"There's cellars all throughout the forest. We each have our own. Watch out, it's easy to trip over here." He stomped into the forest and Kurt used his flashlight to watch the ground in front of him. A mouse scurried a few feet away. Above him, he heard an owl hoot.

They walked a mile or so further until Blaine set his bag down on the dirt. "Here we are." He opened an old, creaking, black iron gate to reveal a set of stairs descending underground. Lifting the bag back over his shoulder, he nodded for Kurt to follow him and walked inside.

The entire place seemed old. Everything was made of stone, from the walls to the floor. It was freezing, and Kurt regretted not bringing a jacket. Kurt got goosebumps, and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the eerie feeling he was getting from this place.

Blaine led him down the stairs to another gate, identical to the first, which he opened. This one revealed a large, concrete room. The only thing inside was a concrete bench off to the side and chain hooks lined up on the walls. Blaine set his duffel bag on the bench.

"So how does this work, exactly?" Kurt queried.

Blaine checked the time on his phone. "It's eight-forty. It should start around ten so I should be ready by nine-thirty." From his bag he took out a lump of thick, heavy chains. He dragged them across the floor and secured them on the hooks, one by one, pulling on them to make sure they wouldn't break. By the time he was done, it was nine-fifteen, and Kurt's heart was beginning to race.

At nine-twenty, Blaine took off his shirt, and Kurt tried not to stare. He was caught, however, and Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I just find it funny that I'm about to turn into a wolf in less than an hour, and all you seem to be concerned about is checking me out."

"I was not—"

"You were."

Kurt blushed.

"Now in my bag, there's a water bottle. Can you find it for me?" Kurt dug around and found a bottle filled with some kind of light green liquid. He tossed it to Blaine. "What is it?"

"Wolfsbane." Before Kurt could do or say anything, he opened the bottle and chugged down at least a quarter of it before spitting it out and falling to his knees in a fit of chokes and coughs. He struggled to catch his breath.

"Blaine!" Kurt ran to his side as Blaine sputtered out blood. "Oh my god, are you okay?" All he could think of to do was to put an arm around his shoulder in comfort. Why wasn't there some kind of handbook or how-to guide for werewolves' boyfriends?

It took a few more minutes for the coughing to stop. "I'm...I'm fine," Blaine said, still attempting to catch his breath. "I have to drink it. It makes me weaker." Kurt remembered seeing at least two more bottles of the drink in Blaine's bag. Oh, God.

He took another drink, and the previous events repeated, the wolfsbane burning holes down his throat. Kurt could do nothing but watch. It killed him to see Blaine in such horrible pain. It was unbearable, but he fought through it, knowing that Blaine's pain was at least ten times worse than his own, and it was physical. If Blaine could get through this month after month, he certainly could for a few hours.

After he drained the first bottle, he tossed it into a corner of the room and began to chain himself. By the time he was done, it seemed like the transformation was already starting. Blaine was on his hands and knees, panting. He cried out in pain and his arms gave way underneath him, causing him to fall. Kurt rushed over to him, hushing him, hand on his boyfriend's back. "It'll be okay. You can do this. Just breathe. Breathe. You're gonna be okay."

While this seemed to comfort Blaine a little, it didn't help the crippling pain that was spreading throughout his entire body. It felt like he could shatter into pieces at any minute, turning into nothing but tiny shards of glass.

"_Oh, god._" He let out a loud, harsh scream as another wave of pain hit him like a punch to the gut. Kurt jumped back, frightened. The pain got more intense. His screams grew louder. Drops of sweat and tears ran down his face.

All Kurt could do was stand by and watch and he started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Another hour full of gut-wrenching, seemingly never-ending pain passed. Kurt tried comforting Blaine, to help even the slightest bit, but nothing helped.

Suddenly, Kurt heard a loud crack that echoed through the room. Blaine was now on all fours again, back pointing up, and his spine was sticking out of it at a horribly unnatural angle. There was another snap that could only be the sound of a bone breaking. Another snap. Another crack, and Blaine was writhing on the ground, and another bone was misshapen. And another. And another. The pain intensified with each snap or crack. He panted heavily, his breath coming short.

"Go," he whispered at first, but when Kurt stayed frozen in place, he raised his voice. _"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"No!" Kurt answered just as loud. "I'm not leaving you." He knelt beside Blaine again and ran his fingers through his hair. "It'll be okay."

"Not for you, it won't." Blaine pressed his forehead against the ground. "You have to go."

"I won't leave you, Blaine—"

"I said _GO!_" He roared and punched the concrete so hard the ground shook for a second. Kurt looked into his eyes and saw agony, fury, and sorrow. Then, suddenly, his irises turned a glowing golden color, and Kurt saw the eyes he caught looking at him in the forest last month.

_"GO!"_ Blaine yelled again, and Kurt stumbled backwards, terrified at the fury in Blaine's voice. He ran to the gate and opened it. Just as he closed it behind him, there was another ear-shattering crack. Kurt locked the gate and right before his eyes, hair grew on Blaine, from on his legs to his arms to his stomach, There was another snap and his leg deformed to a sickly position. He let out a shriek and the next thing Kurt knew there was not a human inside the room, but instead a wolf.

When Kurt heard the word _werewolf _he thought of a half-man, half-wolf kind of creature, with two legs but a wolf's upper body. But what was in front of him was a wolf, looking just like any wolf you might see in a forest. It snarled at him, showing its razor-sharp canines. It looked like it was ready to attack.

In a flash it jumped to the gate, rattling it and terrifying Kurt. Kurt jumped back and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered, bolted up the stairs, out of the cellar, and ran.

He ran like hell, until he couldn't run anymore, until his lungs felt like they were about to explode and his legs felt like jelly. He ran until he couldn't hear the howling anymore and he could see or hear no trace of the last five hours. He collapsed to the dirty, muddy ground, not bothering to care about his clothes or anything else.

The look on the wolf's face had terrified him. It looked, to put it simply, bloodthirsty. He had to keep reminding himself that that wasn't Blaine. It was a monster, living in Blaine's body, never escaping. Blaine couldn't control his actions. He wasn't himself.

But how was Kurt supposed to deal with this? Blaine was right—he had extremely underestimated everything.

The cold air burned Kurt's throat. He was still kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't feel a bone in his body. Where was he? How was he supposed to get back? He was lost. Completely lost.

His heart raced. His breath came in short, shallow gasps. The forest started to spin. Kurt closed his eyes, put his head in his hands, and rocked back and forth on the cold floor of the forest. He knew what was happening. He was having a panic attack. It happened sometimes when he was little, especially after his mother died. He used to get them at school, when he was bullied. He couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur. He tried to concentrate on his breathing and take deep breaths. _I will be okay. Everything will be fine._

He sat there for at least half an hour more, doing nothing but breathing and trying to think rationally to calm himself down. _It's not the end of the world. You'll get through this. _Eventually he calmed down enough to stand up and take a look around. It was pitch dark outside, and he had left his flashlight in the cellar. There was no sign of the end of the forest, and he wasn't sure what direction he had come from.

Kurt couldn't just stand here and freeze to death. He needed to move. So he started walking straight ahead, unsure of where he was headed. The forest had to end somewhere, right?

He stumbled around the forest aimlessly for at least an hour, but ran into nothing and no one. What if he was just going deeper into the forest?

He couldn't let himself think that way. He had to stay positive. He would run into something eventually.

Another hour passed, and he was no closer to getting out of the forest than he was two hours ago. He was tired. It had been almost twenty four hours since he last slept. The cold was the only thing keeping him awake. He had been walking for hours, and his feet were hurting. He decided to take a break. He sat down, back against a tree, and rested his head against the trunk. He didn't notice when his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"...the hell are you doing?"

When Kurt woke up he was confused for a moment. Then he remembered the events of the night before. He was in the middle of a forest. There were a pair of legs in front of him. He looked up to find Sebastian staring down at him. There was dirt streaked across his body. His hair was disheveled, sticking out in every which direction.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. Kurt got to his feet so he was at eye level with the other boy.

"It's none of your business," he replied. If Sebastian was human again, did that mean Blaine was too? Kurt had to find him. He couldn't let Blaine think he had abandoned him.

"Answer the question, Hummel."

"Leave me alone." He began to walk away, trying not to let Sebastian see that he had no idea where he was going.

"You're lost, aren't you? I doubt you know these woods better than someone like me."

Kurt couldn't argue about that. He sighed, turning back to the other boy. "Fine. You win." He crossed his arms in bitter defeat and walked back to the werewolf.

"I'm guessing you were with Blaine. I can't believe the idiot actually let you within twenty feet of him tonight." He shook his head. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that people like you should be nowhere near werewolves on a night of a full moon."

Kurt suddenly felt guilty. He obviously hadn't been thinking clearly when he thought it would be safe to be with Blaine last night. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it turned out to be the opposite. He wasn't going to let Blaine take the blame for his stupidity. "It was my idea, actually. I didn't exactly take 'no' for an answer. It's my fault."

Sebastian laughed. "Ah...now that I can believe."

Was he serious? "What exactly are you saying?" Kurt asked. "I know it wasn't my brightest idea to be there with Blaine last night, but I'm not an idiot."

"Sure. Whatever. Let's get back to Dalton." He began walking in the opposite direction of which Kurt had initially started walking.

"No. I'm going back to Blaine." Kurt planted his feet in the ground.

"Seriously, kid—"

"Don't call me that. I'm not even younger than you."

"Blaine's fine. Trust me. You'll see him later."

"But I have to—"

"No, you don't." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's forearm with a steel grip. "You need to get to school." Not letting go of Kurt's arm, he stormed out of the clearing they had been standing in. Kurt dragged behind him, almost running to keep up.

"What is your problem with me?"

"What?"

"Just tell me, Sebastian. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"The last time a human got in too deep with one of us, it didn't end well, and I refuse to let it happen again, no matter who it is. That's it."

"Who was it the first time?" Kurt wondered.

"That's none of your business. Knowing too much isn't always a good thing. You need to stop being so nosy."

"It was you, wasn't it? It happened to you the last time. And now you won't let anyone else be happy just because you can't be. That's it."

Sebastian stared at him like he had just spoken in a foreign language. The look on his face was one that Kurt had never seen before. He looked lonely, vulnerable. He always seemed to have this rock hard shell around him, refusing to let anyone break it in fear of them seeing everything that hid underneath. In that moment, that millisecond, Kurt had seen Sebastian without it. But it reappeared as fast as it left, and when Kurt looked again his face was expressionless.

"You put this...wall between you and everyone else. This huge, towering brick wall that keeps growing so much that no one may ever be able to break it down. But eventually, you're gonna have to knock it down yourself and deal with all of your problems. You can only push everyone and everything aside for so long." With that, Kurt continued walking towards the school. Sebastian stayed behind for a few moments before catching up again. The two were silent for the rest of the walk.

It took about an hour to get back to Dalton, and when Kurt finally saw the building behind the trees, he sighed in relief. He had never been happier to see the campus. He wondered what the students would think if they saw two boys stumbling out of the woods at six o' clock in the morning.

Without saying a word, Sebastian and he went inside their own dorms. Kurt questioned whether he should even go to school today. He didn't want to get behind on his work again, so he quickly showered and got ready with forty five minutes to spare for a quick nap.

He saw Sebastian in the hallways, but he didn't seem to notice Kurt. David and Wes were late for English, and Blaine didn't wait for him outside of French like he usually did. Kurt found him asleep at his desk. Kurt took his seat next to him and gently prodded him. "Hey."

Blaine didn't move. Kurt shook him gingerly. "Blaine," he said. "Come on. Wake up." Kurt's boyfriend's eyes opened and he raised his head, looking around the classroom confusingly. "You're in French class," Kurt reminded him. "How long have you been in here for?"

"I dunno," Blaine slurred sleepily.

"You should go back to your dorm and rest."

"Uh-huh." He put his head back in his arms on his desk.

"Blaine."

"Yeah."

"Go to your dorm."

Blaine made a noise and groggily got out of his chair and walked out of the room. He didn't even bother to pick up his bag and left it sitting on the chair. Kurt sighed, hoping he could make it to his dorm in one piece.

* * *

After classes that day, when Kurt went to Blaine's dorm to drop off his bag, he found that the door was unlocked. He slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. "Blaine?" He called out, even though he knew that the boy was probably fast asleep. A minute later, he saw that he was right; he found Blaine passed out on his bed. His feet were dangling over the edge, an arm was hanging over one side, and the other arm was hugging a pillow. He was still dressed in his blazer and didn't even bother to pull the sheets over his body. It seemed as if he had simply fallen onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Kurt set Blaine's bag on the wood floor and took a seat on the side of his bed. The movement didn't disturb his sleeping boyfriend in the slightest. If it weren't for the small rise and fall of his back, you would think that Blaine was dead.

God, what was he going to do? Kurt and Blaine definitely needed to talk, but when it came to talking about werewolves, Blaine always found a way to change the subject by commenting on something that just happened on the television or pretending to get a call or text.

Kurt subconsciously ran a hand through Blaine's hair as he thought about everything. He needed to know what Blaine was thinking. Was he mad at him for leaving last night? Surely he understood, right? He had told Kurt to run himself, but Kurt remembered him saying that he often didn't remember his transformation the next day. They should probably talk about the future, too, and what will happen on nights where there is a full moon. Kurt definitely wouldn't be accompanying Blaine again for a long time, that was for sure. There was just so much they needed to talk about, but Kurt didn't want to wake his boyfriend. Blaine really needed to rest.

He stared down at Blaine lying on the bed. The contrast between Blaine's violent face last night and his serene face on the bed now surprised Kurt a little. There were so many sides to Blaine, so many more stories to tell. They would all be told eventually, Kurt knew. They had much more time to tell them, now that they had gotten all of the life-threatening obstacles of their relationship out of the way. There was no need to rush things. Kurt realized he had to just let life happen and stop stressing over the little things. After his two near-death experiences not too long ago, he learned to not take anything for granted. You only get one chance to live, and there are people who have it worse than him. When it came down to it, he was actually quite lucky, and he had a lot to be grateful for.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's face. He attempted to memorize every little detail of it, from the way damp, loose curls fell across his forehead to the way his eyelashes gently rested upon his upper cheek to the way his mouth formed an "O" shape every time he slept. He was beautiful, and he took Kurt's breath away. It was as if he were truly seeing Blaine for the first time, even though he had spent many hours sneaking sideways glances at him as his nose was buried in a book, or his eyes were fixed on the television. He really couldn't explain how he felt at this moment.

All he knew was that he loved Blaine. He loved everything about him: the way he smiled when he looked at Kurt, or the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was confused or frustrated or deep in concentration. He loved the way he sometimes disappeared out of nowhere and Kurt would find him sitting on his bed, bent over his guitar and a notebook, so lost in his music that he wouldn't notice Kurt standing across the room for as long as fifteen minutes while he wrote and strummed and sang. His voice filled the room and echoed through it. His music flowed beautifully from note to note, his rough, callused fingers grazing over the strings in just the right way to make them sound perfect. Kurt could listen to him sing all day. When he finally noticed Kurt, he would explain that he had disappeared because inspiration had hit him, and this one line had been stuck in his head all day and he just _had _to write a song about it. All Kurt could do was stare in wonder.

Kurt leaned over to place a kiss to Blaine's forehead. They would talk later. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt was on Blaine's couch, absentmindedly flipping through TV channels. There was nothing good on. He turned off the television. Behind him, he heard Blaine shifting in his bed. He turned around to see him stand up and stretch before noticing Kurt and walking towards him.

"Feel any better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. A lot better. Guess I just needed to sleep. Thanks."

"We should talk about last night."

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

"What are you talking about? If anything, _I_ left _you._"

"No, but...I left you alone in a forest in the middle of the night, Kurt."

"I was fine. I am fine. It's okay, Blaine. And, to be quite honest, I'm pretty sure I was safer in the middle of the forest than in that cellar."

"...True. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe, too." Kurt stepped forward and closed the space between them. He took Blaine's hands in his own and stared down at them. "I was worried about you."

"I'm okay. You're okay. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." He put his hands on Kurt's face and pulled his lips down to his, and in that moment, with his lips locked together with Blaine's, Kurt believed it. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I really hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
